Blood Love
by Boogermeister
Summary: The leader of the vampires falls in love with a teenage human girl. But will the vampire hunters or the vampires kill either of them? Atem x Anzu
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just created a new chapter fo 'Blue as the Nile' on 11-08-06. It's the fourth chapter. This fic is dedicated to my soon-to-be niece which I wanted to name Temari. (but they disagree with me.)

A/N:Atem- 17

Anzu- 16

Seto- 18

Jonouchi- 17

Malik- 17

Marik- 19

Bakura- 18

Ryou- 17

Mahad-19

Mana- 15

(o.c)Terria- 17

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 1

In the city of Domino, there were two sides, the humans and the vampires. The humans mostly lived in there ordinary lives, walking freely around daytime. The vampires were winged, blood-sucking demons that usually lived in the tough, dark part of the city. At night time, the vampires roamed around the human side, led by their powerful leader, Atem. Atem was feared and respected by his followers, with his bright crimson eyes and his tanned skin. His hair back spiked hair were tipped with reddish purple and he had golden bangs and streaks.

Humans feared the vampires during the night, except for the vampire hunters; they killed the blood-sucking demons with guns loaded with silver bullets whenever they found one. The best hunter ever was Seto Kaiba, a tall brunette man with blue eyes so cold, some people mistakenly thought of him as a vampire. He despised Atem, who hated him with all his heart for killing some of his kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu Mazaki left the bar where she was working as a waitress. Though 16 years old, her figure made her look five years older. The breeze flowed through her short brown hair as she walked through the deserted streets, wondering if she would had left work early.

"Hey, little girl, are you lost?" A drunken voice startled Anzu. She turned around and saw a drunk, big-looking man looming over her. Anzu said nothing as she started to walk, but the man suddenly graabed her arm roughly.

"Let me go!" Anzu yelled out, trying to free herself from the man's grip.

"Let the girl go, you fool," a voice echoed around the empty street. Seconds later, a winged, dark figure appeared behind the man and bit his neck. Anzu stared in horror, but didn't noticed the grip loosened. The figure let go of the man's neck and let him dropped to the ground, while looking at Anzu with his crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here in the streets at night?" he asked as he took a step closer. Under the street light, the dark figure was a black winged, tanned vampire with reddish purple-tipped, spiked black hair with golden bang and streaks. Anzu stood in fear; she was wearing her usual tank top and shorts, while the vampire was wearing a black T-shirt, a dark-colored denim jacket, a pair of black jeans with two belts, and a leather choker around his neck. She fearfully assumed that he'll rape and kill her. The vampire smirked at her.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I won't harm you."

"How can I be sure of that?" gasped Anzu. the next thing she knew, she pinned against the wall by the vampire. But it wasn't a rough pin, it was gentler than she expected.

"Let's just say I developed a crush on a beautiful human like you," chuckled the vampire. Anzu eyes widened. "It's strange, isn't it?" he continued. "The leader of the vampire like me fallen for a _food_." Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Anzu on the lips. Anzu gasped, causing the vampire to explore inside of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted the slight coppery taste of blood he had drunk earlier.

The vampire pulled back to breathe. Blushed, Anzu stared at him in shock as she breathed heavily. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Atem, Anzu," atem replied, smiling.

"How do you--"

"I've been watching you for a few days. And I also know you've been working as an underage waitress."

"What do you want from me?" Anzu asked timidly. "Is it my blood you want, in return for saving me?"

"No," answered Atem when he stopped smiling. "To be honest, I love you too much to take your blood."

_Love me?_ thought Anzu. Atem kissed Anzu's forehead before backing away. "If you wish to not to see me again, Anzu, I'll understand," he said quietly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Anzu called out and Atem look back at her. "I . . . . I do want to see you again, Atem." Atem smiled and kissed her lips. which made Anzu blushed deeply.

"Tomorrow, I will take you yo my place," he said. "My followers won't harm you while I'm here. I'll see you soon." He took a couple of step away from Anzu before taking flight with his large, leathery wings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu left work early the next night. The waitresses were advised to leave work early after a vampire attack last night. It was an hour after the sun had set when Anzu walked near the park. _Does Atem know where I live?_ she tought. She then saw Seto walking towards her.

"What are you doing out her at night?" Seto asked. "you have to go home now."

"I am going home," Anzu replied, trying to ignore the vampire hunter's rude tone. "It's a long way to go."

"'Along way to go' is an advantage for vampires," retortes Seto. "Go home quickly." Seto walked past her. "Hey," he said as he looked back at Anzu. "Were you around the area where the vampire attack occured?"

"No," Anzu quickly replied. Seto said nothing but walked away. Anzu recurred walking for a few minutes. "Man, he is the rudest jerk ever," she muttered under her breath.

"I agree, Anzu," Atem's voice said above her head, which startled Anzu. Seconds later, Atem appeared in front of her.

"Atem," Anzu gasped out. "Where--"

"I was hiding in the trees, waiting for that damn hunter to pass by you,' said Atem as he held her hand. "You remember what we doing tonight, right?" Anzu nodded in response. Atem smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Hang on tightly, Anzu," he said. Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck as Atem took flight.

"We'll be there in a few moments, Anzu," whispered Atem as he flew towards the dark part of Domino City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why didn't I describe Seto more? I'm just too damn lazy. I'll do it later.

Please don't give me godamn flames. I had enough from couple of my fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! I forgot to mention some more characters!

A/N:Mai- 17

Shizuki- 15

Mokuba- 11

A/N:Don't own Marilyn Manson's 'Angel With the Scabbed Wings' nor Evanescence's 'My Last Breath'

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 2

"We're here, Anzu," Atem said as he landed on the concrete ground. It was a small, dilapitated warehouse. "Don't worry," chuckled Atem. "It's what the inside that counts." just then, one of the metal doors opened and a dirty-blonde vampire stepped out. "You're back already?" he said, scratching his nose. "That was fast--" He saw Anzu in Atem's arms. "Is that what you got from the human side?"

Atem nodded in response as Anzu stepped onto the ground. "I told you, Jonouchi, that the human I would bring isn't food earlier."

"Oh, then what she for, then?" asked Jonouchi, his brown eyes glistned with mischief as he grinned.

"Go away, Jono," sighed atem as he held Anzu's hand and they walked inside, leaving the dark brown-winged vampire to fly away. What surprised Anzu that inside of the warehouse, the first floor looked like a actual living room, although it was the dank color of black and navy blue. "There's nothing in here to do," muttered Atem.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Anzu.

"us vampires rarely watch T.V., let alone have one, he replied as he started to walk up the slightly rusted staircase attached to the living room wall. anzu followed him to the second floor, which showed the overview of the living room below. Atem opened one of the doors and they walked inside.

"Is this your room, Atem?" Anzu asked softly, looking around the barely dimmed room. "It's hard to see in here."

"My eyesight is 20 times better than yours in the dark, Anzu," Atem said. "I don't need much light, but I'll put it for you." He flipped on the light switch and the room was completely black. Everything; the dresser, the lamps, the night stands, and the king-sized bed was black ith no hint of any other color. "Guess you can say black is my favorite color," chuckled Atem as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Anzu glance around the room one more time before looking at Atem, who gestured her to sit on his lap. "Come here, my love," he smirked. Anzu nervously sat on Atem's lap as he held her hip firmly with one hand.

"Is something wrong, Anzu?" Atem as he stared at Anzu's clear blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Atem," Anzu replied. "I just met you and yet, you're the nicest guy ever, other than the jerk-off guys at school." Atem chuckled softly as he kissed her lips.

"I'm the vampire leader, Anzu, " he whispered in her ear. "Most of my followers thinks I'm not so very nice." he then gently nipped at her earlobe, causing Anzu to gasp as she blushed. Atem chuckled softly before continued kissing repeatedly on her lips and face, while his free hand slowly unbuttoned her blouse from the bottom.

"If you want to lie in bed, you can," he smirked. Anzu laid on her back on the bed; Atem sat next to her, inserting an ipod into the speaker on the night stand before taking off his shirt. Anzu blushed at the sight of the tanned vampire's well-toned, muscular chest and abs.(i'm so preverted.) "I can't wait to see _more_ of you," Atem smirked as he finished unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her lacy bra. A song on the ipod then began to play.

_**He is the angel with scabbed wings**_

_**hard-drug face, want to powder his nose**_

_**He will deflower the freshest crop**_

_**dry up all the wombswitch his rock and roll sores dead . . . .**_

Anzu squirmed a little when Atem touched her flat stomach with his cool fingers. "Anzu, are you ready for this?" he asked quietly, his eyes shown concern. Anzu thought about this for a short while. This was her first time, wanting to save this for someone special, someone who love her.

_**. . .is what he is, he does what he please**_

_**The things that he has you'll never want to see**_

_**what you're never gonna be now . . .**_

Finally, she nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," she replied, smiling. Atem smiled as he got off the bed and turned off the light. The only glow in the dark, closed room, was from the ipod. Atem walked back to the bed. He then crawled onto the bed and slowly pulled her short skirt down her legs and off her feet. Anzu kicked off her shoes before Atem sat on top of her, straddling her waist.

_**Sketch a little keyholder looking-glass people**_

_**You don't want to be him**_

_**You only want to see him . . . .**_

"Your body looks so beautiful," he smiled as he took off Anzu's blouse and unhooked her bra. _Not too big, but not too small,_ thought Atem as he stared at her supple breasts lovingly. He then looked at her blushed face and kissed her lips 'frenchly'. Afterwards, Atem placed butterfly kisses down to Anzu's stomach before he stopped, right near her panties. He sat back up and lifted up one of her legs, kissing her thigh.

_**Mommy's got a scarecrow, gotta let the corn grow**_

_**Man can't always reap what he sow . . . .**_

Atem's black wings stretched out a little before folding back as he stopped kissing and looked at deeply blushed Anzu. "Do you want it with or without it?" he asked as he kicked off his boots.

"With or without what?"

"Protection, Anzu," replied Atem.

_**"He is the maker"**_

_**(He is the taker)**_

_**"He is the saviour"**_

_**(He is the raper)**_

"Yeah, with protection," Anzu nodded. Atem put down her leg and sat beside her. He pulled out the top drawer of the nightstand and picked out a condom. (just thinking about the word makes me feels weird) He took his jeans off, leaving only his dark-colored boxer. "Are you truly ready for this, Anzu?" Atem asked. Anzu nodded in response.

Atem then sat above Anzu's legs and gently pulled down her panties. Both of them gasped at each other's reaction after he took it off. Though Anzu couldn't see Atem taking off his boxer, she knew he was preparing himself.

_**Get back you're never gonna leave him**_

_**Get back you're always gonna please him . . . .**_

"Don't worry, Anzu," whispered Atem as he parted her legs. "You're gonna feel pain, since it's your first time. But the pain will go away soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Anzu replied quietly as the ipod started a new song.

_**Hold on me love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Anzu gasped sharply as Atem entered her. Atem quickly leaned down and kissed her face soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered. He held each of her hands before bucking his hips back and forth slowly. Anzu whimpered at the pain at first. Pretty soon, the pain was gone.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

Atem grunted softly with each faster thrust. Anzu moaned simultanteously with him. She felt no pain, but pleasure.

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

"Ahh . . . . A-Atem . . ." Anzu moaned breathlessly. Atem kissed her lips as he gone deeper. "You like this?" He whispered huskily.

"Y-yeah . . . I-I do . . . Atem . . . aahh . . . ." moaned Anzu.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thought of you?**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends tonight**_

Anzu shut her eyes as though she saw a bright light. Her breath quickened as she was near her climax. Atem grunted and panted as sweat appeared around his body. He too was near his climax.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

Finally, with one thrust, they each came. Anzu moaned blissfully before panting heavily. Atem panted heavily as well when he slowly pulled out of Anzu. He took off the sticky, wet condom(eww!) and wrapped in tissues before throwing it in the garbage pail. Atem looked at Anzu's drenched face and leaned down to kiss her lips.

_**Say good night**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**_

"Was it good, Anzu?" Atem asked as he laid beside Anzu, pulling the covers over them. Anzu smiled as she nodded. She snuggled against the tanned vampire's chest as Atem wrapped his arms around her.

"It was the best," Anzu whispered happily. Atem chuckled softly. _First time is usually the best,_ he thought as he watched Anzu drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i wrote the first half of this chapt on paper. if i wrote out the whole thing, my mother would be so mad.

i'll update ASAP!!


	3. Chapter 3

Godamn it! I kept forgetting to mention some more characters!

A/N:Ryuuji- 18

Rishid- 20(maybe)

A/N:I'm not actually a Marilyn Manson fan. I just used the lyrics to make sense. I listened to some of his songs and I didn't turn crazy or nothing like those surburban kids.

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 3

An hour later, Atem opened his eyes after resting. He glanced at Anzu, who was sleeping peacefully against his chest and smiled. His smile was cut short by a sharp craving in his stomach. "I hadn't fed in a while," he mumbled. Atem slowly sat up, running his fingers through his bangs. He got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon, Anzu," he said quietly as he looked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are, Jonouchi," Atem said loudly as he landed on top of the roof of a building. Jonouchi was sitting next to at the edge, eating out of a big potato chips bags. Sitting next to him was a teenage vampire girl with long, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her dark brown wings folded neatly behind her dark pink T-shirted back.

Atem sat next to Jonouchi and sighed. "Quit eating human food, Jonouchi," he said as he looked at his friend stuffing his face in digust. "Eating too much of it will make you sick."

"No, it won't," retorted Jonouchi. "Remember that time when I ate 10 cheeseburgers?"

"You threw up soon after you finished and you were green for days," said the vampire girl.

"Well, whose fault was it to make it tasty, Shizuka?" Jonouchi said, licking his fingers. "Besides, we can eat human food."

"Only cetain ones, Jono," said Atem, taking a chip. "This is barely an exception." He nibbled at the chip and his face grimaced a little at the salty taste.

"Anyway, what is it with you and that human girl?" smiled Shizuka. "Are you in love with her?"

That's a guy conversation, little sister," said Jonouchi.

"You told her?" questioned Atem, throwing away the chip.

"I overheard your conversation a few days ago," Shizuka confessed. "So do you love her?"

"Did you and . . . . her?" Jonouchi said quietly, leaning closer to Atem's face. "You know . . . . together?" Atem nodded, knowing what is his friend meant to say.

"So, how good was it?" smirked the blonde vampire.

"I can still hear you," Shizuka teased.

"Just go away," Jonouchi groaned. Shizuka shrugged and flew away. "Anyway, back to my question," Jonouchi smiled.

"To be honest, Jonouchi, it was the best I ever had," Atem admitted, smiling happily. "Not because she's a human; I truly love her." Jonouchi nearly choked on potato chips.

"You love a human?" he questioned in disbelief. "You sure? You didn't fuck her to get back at your ex-girlfriend or anything?"

"I got over Terria months ago, Jonouchi. Besides, soon after we broke up, she slept with Marik. It was as if I was nothing to her; me, the vampire leader."

"Well, she_ did_ used you to improve her rep," Jonouchi said as he stuffed the half-empty bag into his jacket pocket. Atem was still craving for blood.

"Come on, I need some company while I hunt," Atem said as he leapt off the buillding and flew off, with Jonouchi follwing him. Not far away, in a nearby building, two vampires stood in a fire escape and had just heard Atem's conversation a while ago.

One vampire was pale-skinned, had reddish-brown eyes, and his hair was long, white, and jagged. His blackish-purple wings folded against his jacket-clad back. The other vampire was taller and slightly more muscular. He was tan-skinned, had lifeless-like dark lavender eyes, and his sandy-blonde hair was spiked out wildly.

"So . . . . the feared yet respected vampire leader loved and slept with a human girl," smirked the pale vampire. "Would you sleep with a human girl, Marik?"

"I would, just before I drain her of her blood," Marik sneered, stretching out his dark brownish-red wings.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear of her answer. She's like a poisonuos rose, lovely yet deadly. She'll rip your head off."

"I control Terria, Bakura," said Marik as he folded back his wings. "She's still weak at heart after Atem broke up with her."

"Speaking of Terria, where is she?" asked Bakura, looking at Marik.

"How the fuck should I know?" Marik replied. "She said she wants to be alone, so I left."

"What would happen if Terria found out that Atem slept with a human?" Bakura wondered quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu slowly woke up and blinked several times in complete darkness. She felt around the bed, realizing Atem wasn't there. She hugged a pillow that had his scent and smiled at thought of what happened earlier.

"What are you doing here, human?" a cold, female voice hissed which made Anzu sat up in fright and alarm. She looked around the room, but she can't see. Suddenly, a lamp lighted up and next to the bed stood a lean, yet petite female vampire with wavy dark purple hair and angry pinkish-red eyes. She wore a tight black leather mini dress, black denim jacket, and knee-high black boots.(i believe all vampire wear black or dark-colored clothes)

"Well, human? Why are you here?" she hissed, glaring at frightened Anzu.

"A-Atem brought me here," Anzu replied timidly.

"Then why didn't he fed on you?" hissed the vampire, her same-colored wings fexed impatiently.(it's the same as her hair color)

"He said he loved me not to take my blood and--"

"He slept with you," the vampire cut her off. "His scent is all over your wretched naked body."

"Who are you, anyway?" Anzu asked timidly as she hugged the pillow tighter.

"I'm Terria," the vampire replied, smiling as heer fangs lengthened. "I'm the vampire leader's woman."

What?" questioned Anzu. Suddenly, the door slam opened and Atem rushed in. His crimson eyes glared at Terria, who then jumped in his arms.

"Hello, Atem," she purred. "I was just--"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Terria!?" snarled Atem as he pushed Terria away. "I thought I told you never to come here again!"

"Oh, you don't mean that!" pouted Terria.

"I meant it ever since I broke up with you,"Atem retorted. "Now leave and go back to your damn boyfriend!"

"Fine, I'll leave," Terria hissed with anger and left the room. Atem then stared at Anzu, who stared back at him. He walked towards the bed and sat beside her.

"Anzu, are you okay?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anzu replied quietly. "Um . . . . who was that Terria girl?"

"She is my former girlfriend," Atem said. "Not only that, she was a backstabber when we were together."

"What do you mean?" asked Anzu.

"A year ago, I was in love with Terria. At first, she was my every thing, my life, my first love. One night, we slept together. It was my first and I thought it was special. But I found out she never loved me, she was just using to gain respect from my followers. So I dumped her and a week later, she just slept with Marik, a damn psychopath."

Anzu rested her head on Atem's chest and sighed. "Do you still love her, Atem?" she asked.

"No, not anymore," replied Atem. "Come on, I have to sent you to the side or else the hunters might get suspicious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right I'm finished. Update ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what! My soon-to-be niece will be named Temari (though it will be spelled Tamarii) and that's awesome.

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 4

Anzu watched the clock in her classroom as she finished writing her notes. It's been a few nights since her night with Atem. He had said he would come tonight to get her, but she can't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing to her casual wear, Anzu walked perhaps a dozen blocks, nearing towards the dark side of Domino City. She couldn't wait to see Atem. Just then, when she turned a corner, Anzu saw Seto, talking to a teenage boy with bright green eyes and jet-black hair tied to a ponytail. She quickly hid behind a large tree, trying to hear their conversation.

"Not far from here is the vampires' domain," Seto said to the teenager. "They are vulnerable during the daytime, so they always go into hiding until night time. You got that, Ryuuji?"

"Uh, of course, mr. Seto," replied Ryuuji. "Um . . . . why do we kill vampires with silver bullets again?"

"And you call yourself a vampire hunter, you rookie?" scoffed Seto, crossing his arms. "If vampires touch anything silver, they'ii get burned. That's why we use silver bullets; if we shoot them in the hed or the heart, they'll die instantly and their body disinegrated. Anywhere else will disabled them from regenerating again."

"Right, I understand now," Ryuuji nodded.

"Good," said Seto. "Remember to carry your weapons at all time, especially during the day." They then walked right past Anzu, though they didn't see her. Anzu sighed in relief when they were gone.

_That was close,_ she thought before continued walking. As she got closer, the building looked worn down and the streets were littered trash. _Am I in the vampires' territory?_ she thought uneasily.

"Hey, you!" a voice called behind Anzu, who was startled. She turned around quickly and saw two teenage boys. One was tan-skinned, had lilac eyes, and his sandy blond hair were slightly past his shoulders. The other was pale-skinned, had doe-like brown eyes, and had soft, long, white hair.

"What are you doing here, human?" the tanned vampire asked arrogantly. "This is our territory. If you are looking for trouble, you're asking for it."

"I'm not sure about this, Malik," the pale vampire said softly. "We'll be in so much trouble if we're out in daylight." The tanned vampire looked at him and slightly pouted.

"Aw, come on, Ryou," Malik whined. "We want to be as brave as our older brothers, don't we?"

"I don't know . . . ." fidgeted Ryou. Malik sighed as he turned to Anzu, but she was already gone.

"Oh great, now she's gone!" he groaned. "She couldn't had went far." Malik stretched out his dark brownish-red wings and flew up. Ryou followed him, flapping his violet wings. "This isn't gonna be good," he mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu panted as she hid behind a dumpster in a partially dark alley. She ran off while the two vampires were arguing. She felt frightened if they find her. _I should have waited,_ thought Anzu as she stood up. _Stupid me._ Suddenly, a pair of arms binded her waist from behind.

"What a precious girl you are," a cold voice whispered in Anzu's ear, breathing hot breath on her. "Tell me, have you ever fuck on your back or on your stomach?"

"Let me go," Anzu whimpered and she was suddenly pushed down to the ground. She groaned before looking up. "It's you, from earlier," she gasped.

The vampire raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I see you met my younger brother, Ryou," he sneered. "I am Bakura, one of the strongest vampire in this territory." Bakura crouched above Anzu and groped her right breast roughly. Anzu then angrily slapped his hand away.

"Temper, temper, human," chuckled Bakura. "I was just gonna give you a short, quick one. But a long, torturing fuck will do for resistant like yourself." Bakura's fangs lengthened, which frightened Anzu, and his hand muffled her mouth from screaming.

Suddenly, something exploded beside them into a cloud of blue-violet smoke. "Ah! What the hell!?" hissed Bakura as he stumbled backward. Something grabbed Anzu from the smoke and flew up. "You're safe now," a voice said to Anzu, who looked up and saw it was Jonouchi. "You shouldn't come here alone, even during the day," he said as he landed on the concrete ground after several minutes of flying. Next to them was a old grey building.

Just then, a tanned vampire girl peeked out from the slightly opened door. Her blue-green eyes stared curiously at Anzu as they walked inside. The entire room looked like a chemistry lab with over two dozen tables with multiple bottles and test tubes full of colorful liquids. "Thanks for helping me out, Mana," smiled Jonouchi.

"Oh, it was nothing," Mana smiled as she scratched through her dark brown. "So this is why you used my smoke bomb for, to save a human girl."

"This isn't just a human girl," replied Jonouchi. "She's Atem's new girlfriend." Those words made Anzu blushed in embarrassment and in surprise. The blonde vampire didn't seemed to be mad that Atem, the leader of all vampires, loved a human.

The sun in a nearby window was slowly setting. "I think we have to leave now," suggested Jonouchi, "or else we'll have unwanted visitors." he and Anzu turned to leave.

"Don't tell Mahad I gave you a smoke bomb!" Mana called out. Jonouchi gestured in agreement as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, Jonouchi and Anzu arrived in front of the 'old' warehouse. "We're here, uh . . . ."

"Anzu, my name's Anzu," replied Anzu.

"Yeah, Anzu," Jonouchi laughed. "I got you here and with luck, no run-in with--"

"There you are, human!"

Jonouchi and Anzu turned around and saw Malik and Ryou, both of whom appeared out of breath. "Hey, Jonouchi!" yelled Malik. "Give us that human! We saw her first today!"

"Why were you out in the day, anyway?" sighed Jonouchi. "You both know you're not strong and brave enough to be out in the sun."

"See? I told you we would get in trouble," pouted Ryou, tugging at his navy blue shirt.

"Besides, I'm actually glad you didn't hurt Anzu, or else you'll hafta answer to Atem," said Jonouchi.

"Oh, I didn't she's the leader's property," Malik muttered apologetically. "My bad."

"Ryou, tell your brother to come by so he can apologize for groping Anzu."

"He did!?" exclaimed Ryou. "O-okay, I will tell him as soon as I see him." He and Malik left just before the metal door opened and Atem walked out, wearing his usual dark-colored clothes.

"Anzu," said Atem, surprised at seeing Anzu.

"Atem, I'm so glad to see you," Anzu smiled as she ran up to him. Atem stared at her in anything but happiness.

"Why did you came here, Anzu?" he asked in a way he was scolding a child.

"Huh?" Anzu was taken aback.

"I told you I would get you," Atem said. "You can't come here alone when my followers could rape or kill you at any point. That's too dangerous."

"Oh . . . . I'm sorry, Atem," Anzu said quietly. "I just didn't know." Atem sighed and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right, Anzu," he smiled. Jonouchi walked up to Atem and whispered something to his ear. "He did?" Atem growled lowly in anger. "When I see him, he'll pay for this." he took hold of Anzu's hand and they walked into the warehouse. "Jonouchi, get Bakura and send him here," ordered Atem.

"Right," Jonouchi responded and he flew off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still didn't describe more of Seto, let alone Ryuuji. I'm just too damn lazy. I'll do it later on in the storyline.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 5

Atem paced back and forth for a few minutes in the living room. Anzu watched him from the couch uneasily, looking at his stressed face. After the sun had set, Atem stopped pacing and stared at Anzu. "Anzu, what did Bakura do to you?" he asked as he walked towards the couch.

"Uh . . . . he groped me here," Anzu replied quietly, placing her hand on her right breast. Atem sat next to her.

"Let me see," he mumbled as he lifted up her shirt, revealing her light-colored bra. Anzu blushed as he examined her chest, which shown tiny pink stains on the right. "Shit," he said as he pulled down her shirt and realized small rips on the right, as well. "Are you all right, Anzu?" asked Atem.

"Uh-huh," replied Anzu. Just then, the door opened, which caught Atem's attention as he stood up. Jonouchi walked in, along with disgruntled Bakura and Ryou, who fidgeted uneasily. Atem's crimson eyes glared at Bakura.

"Bakura, what the hell were you trying to do to Anzu?" he growled, baring his fangs.

"My sincere apologies, leader," sneered Bakura, glancing at scared Anzu. "I didn't know that human was your . . . . 'property'."

"Anzu isn't my property," snarled Atem.

"Oh, then do you prefer the word 'whore'?" Bakura smirked. Suddenly, he was pinned against the steel wall by Atem. Atem then punched him in the jaw. Bakura glared at the leader, but didn't dare to bare his fangs.

"Anzu is my lover, Bakura," snarled Atem. "You won't harm her while I'm around. I'm superior to you, so try to hurt her again and I will kill you. Understand?"

"Fine," sneered Bakura. "I won't harm your precious human, Atem." Atem let go of Bakura, who then left the warehouse. "Come on, Ryou, we're leaving!" he yelled out.

Ryou looked at Anzu and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry for what my brother did," he said before leaving quickly.

"Jonouchi, you can leave now," Atem said after calming down.

"Okay, I'll see you later," replied Jonouchi as he left, closing the door. Atem turned to Anzu, who stood up, and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Anzu," he said quietly as hugged her.

"It's all right, Atem," smiled Anzu. "I'm glad you did it." She kissed his lips softly. "And now, I will give you something in return."

"Mmmhh? What is it?" Atem smirked.

"Me, I give myself to you," Anzu whispered, smiling. Atem picked her up and leaped onto the second floor with little need of his black wings. He opened the door of his bedroom and walked inside, placing Anzu onto his bed. After taking off his jacket and shirt, Atem caressed her face.

"Does it still hurt, Anzu?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Your chest, does it still hurt?" After a while, Anzu shook her head. Atem then took off her shirt and bra as he sat above her. Even in the darkness, he could see the red marks on her right breast. He leaned down to kiss the marks soothingly. Anzu moaned softly as Atem moved downward, placing soothing kissing everywhere. Atem took off her skirt and shoes as well as his pants and boots.

"I . . . . I just want it, Atem," Anzu said. Atem stared at her suprisingly. "Please," she said. "I want to be closer to you." Atem kissed her lips.

"Are you sure, Anzu?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I am," nodded Anzu.

Atem kissed her lips deeply before taking off her panties and his boxers. "Are you ready?" he asked. Anzu nodded. Atem parted her legs and entered her slowly, trying not to give her pain. Anzu whimpered quietly as she clenched onto the sheets. Atem leaned down and hugged her as he began to buck back and forth. Anzu whimpered bit more loudly and Atem kissed her lips and face. "Don't worry, Anzu," he whispered.

"Aaahh . . . . Atem," Anzu moaned softly after the pain surpassed. _Atem, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever._

Atem bucked faster and deeper, panting heavily. He and Anzu were close to the climax. _Anzu, my lover, I love you. You are now my life, my heart, and my everything. We will never be apart from anything._

_Not even death._

Both Atem and Anzu came. Anzu felt something filling inside of her as Atem hugged her again. "I love you, Anzu," he panted as he kissed her face. "I truly love you. I do."

Anzu hugged him back, more tighter than his hug. "I love you, too, Atem," she whispered, smiling. Soon after that, They slept in each other's arms, cuddling underneath the sheets. Unbeknownst to them, they will have something . . . . inside Anzu's stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lemon part lasts longer in my mind. Now I have to think up what will happen in the chapt.

Hasta pronto! See ya'll soon! I'll upate ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! Homework delays my writing time. I hate when my teachers does that!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 6

Terria groaned in anger and disappointment as she ploped back onto the bed. Fucking with Marik was starting to get boring and sometimes it ends _way_ too soon. "Dammit, Marik, you always get excited too fast before we even get started," huffed Terria as she buried her head into the pillow. "It's a wonder why I didn't get pregnant after so many times."

Marik just simply lit a cigarette in his mouth and inhaled the tar deeply as he laid beside her; since he's a demon, he has a extremely slim chance of having lung disease, let alone any other disease or cancer. "It's not exactly my fault," he said, exhaling the smoke. "Apparently, your mind was on something else."

Terria knew he was right. A few nights ago, she felt humiliated after Atem told her off in front of a human, whom he really loved. Terria glanced at Marik. "Have you heard that Atem now have a human lover?"

"I've been knew, Terria," Marik sneered, taking another drag. "Me and Bakura overheard him a few nights ago. He even said that the girl was even better than you in bed."

"What!?" Terria exclaimed as she suddenly sat up, covering her chest with her arms. "How could he said that!?"

Marik smirked at her expression. "There's no need to get mad at the past," he chuckled. "Are you actually jealous at this human, who is probably right now fucking with the leader of all the Domino City vampies?"

"I really am jealous," growled Terria. "That human have ruined our plan for us to become the vampire leaders. If Atem really considered her as his lover, then she might become the leader's partner, and the vampires will have to respect her. I'd rather die than to do that."

"Actually, it's your fault that your big mouth ruined the plan," Marik replied as he tapped the cigarette into the ashtray. "If you would had shut up, Atem would have been dead by now." He then recurred smoking.

Terria hissed at his remark. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute, we can still go on with the plan," she smiled devillishly.

"Really, how?" asked Marik as he extinguished his cigarette into the ashtray, feeling a little anxious.

"Give me a sweet, long fuck and I'll tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall, tanned vampire with shoulder-length chestnut hair and dark greyish-blue eyes looked into the wooden, medium-sized box with eleven test tube-shaped capsules and sighed in disappointment. He then turned to fidgeting Mana with a scolded look at his face. "Mana why is one smoke bomb missing from this box?" he asked sternly. "I just made these a night before. Don't tell me you 'want to see if it works'."

"No, that wasn't it, Mahad," Mana replied as her dark fuschia wings shivered. "It's just that . . . . um, Jonouchi used it."

"Jonouchi!?" exclaimed Mahad. "Why did he used it? The smoke bombs are only for to confuse the hunters."

"Jonouchi used it against Bakura to save Atem's new partner," Mana explained quickly.

"New partner?" questioned Mahad. Mana nodded.

"Not only that, she's a human," she added.

"That's unbelievable," sighed Mahad. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Probably because you nagged Atem about anything like a mother," Mana stated bluntly. "The human is with him right now, so you shouldn't bother him 'til later."

"But what will the rest of the vampires think about this relationship?"

"There you go again, nagging like a mother," smiled Mana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem woked up an hour before dawn. It was unusual for him to sleep in the night, but he had to feed. Atem got out of bed and walked across the room towards the curtains, which was invisible in the darkness; he pulled it back, revealing the night sky growing lighter in the horizon. He then walked out of the bedroom and went inside the bathroom, which was next to his room. It, too, was completely black.

_I have to go soon,_ thought Atem as he turned on the warm water in the shower stall. After showering and putting on clean clothes in his bedroom, Atem leaned down and kissed sleeping Anzu on her forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem let go of the victim's neck and let him drop to the ground; he was still alive but barely. Atem turned to Mahad, Jonouchi, and a vampire woman with long wavy blond hair and violet eyes. "All right, let's go," he said as he walked over the victim.

"Why did you wait so long to feed?" asked the vampire woman as her eyes glistned with suspicion and amusement.

"Leave him alone, Mai," Jonouchi smirked. "What he does is his business."

"Well, your business is _my_ business," retorted Mai, smiling at her boyfriend. "You can never push me away from that, even if you try." They then flew back to their territory.

"Atem, um . . . . I had heard about your recent relationship," Mahad said quietly after they landed.

"Oh no, here we go again," groaned Jonouchi as his face grimaced.

"I'm not saying that being with a human is wrong, sir," said Mahad. "But aren't you concerned about her safety in our territory, or that the rest of our kind think about this?"

"I don't care if our kind finds out," Atem replied flatly as he started to walk. "If they do find out, they would know better than to harm her."

"But--" Mahad started, but Jonouchi patted him on the back.

"Don't worry; Atem knows what's he doin'," he smiled. Meanwhile, over a half mile away, Marik and Bakura stood in front of a old grey building, grinning menacingly.

"Are you sure this might work?" sneered Bakura.

"It should; they must have a spell for this plan," chuckled Marik as they walked inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What spell do you think they meant? Do you want to find out?

Don't worry, I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:In the vampires' society, the leader's partner is like the president's first lady. But they have to be married to become the partner.

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 7

"Hey, let me go! Let me go right now!" yelled Mana; her arms was binded behind her back by thick ropes as well as her wings. Bakura forced her to sit in a corner of the room while Marik was skimming through books he picked out of shelves nearby before tossing them to the floor."Stop that!" Mana yelled. "Those are Mahad's most precious spell books! You'll ruin them!"

Marik looked at the helpless vampire and smirked. "Then tell us how to use a manipulative spell, little girl," he said.

"First, I'm not a little girl, and second, you're not even smart enough to use a simple spell, you dumb-looking gorilla!" Mana said angrily.

Marik's eyebrow then twitched at the insult. "You tell us the fucking spell or we'll kill you," he growled threatenly as his fangs lengthened.

"If you kill me, then how will you get the spell?" retorted Mana as she stuck her tongue out. Marik took a step forward, but Bakura gestured him to stop.

"What other options are ther involving manipulation, girl?" asked Bakura.

"There's one called 'The Conscious Potion'," Mana replied rudely. "But you'll never know which ingredients to use or how to make it. Besides, why do you need it?" Bakura smiled devillishly as he took out a pair of leather gloves out of his pocket and put it on. "W-what are you doing?" Mana asked timidly.

"I know how to make you tell us about the potion recipe," sneered Bakura as he took out a small pouch out of his other pocket. He opened it and pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket. Mana's eyes went wide as he crouched in front of her and held the locket close to her face.

"Well, will you tell us, or would you rather be burned by something as small as this?" chuckled Bakura. Manan then whimpered in fear as she nodded.

"It's . . . . in the third book from the left, on the fourth shelf," she said finally. Marik looked up at the shelves and found the dark grenn leather-bound book. He took it out and flipped through the pages until he found it.

"here it is, 'The Conscious Potion'," he sneered as he ripped the page out. "Now we can go." Bakura put the locket back into the pouch, which then went back into his pocket. He then took off the gloves and put it back into his other pocket nefore untying Mana.

"It would be wise for you to put the books back into the shelves before your mentor comes back," laughed Bakura as he stood up and they left, leaving Mana sighed deeply in relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu groaned as she blinked several times from the sun's rays before sitting up. She saw Atem sitting beside her, holding some clothes and a paper box. "Good morning, Atem," she smiled as she hugged him.

"Good morning, my love," Atem smiled as he kissed her lips. "Here, these are from Jonouchi and his girlfriend, Mai." He handed the clothes and the box to Anzu. Anzu opened the box, revealing a patially-eaten chocolate cake.

"A cake?" she questioned as she looked at Atem, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not so sure what humans eat during the day," he said. "Jonouchi eats your food once in a while." He stood up, stretching his black wings. "Take a shower and change to those clothes," he smirked as he left. After a while, Anzu came out of the bathroom, blushing deeply.

Her new clothes consisted of a tight pale pink tank-top with spaghetti straps and extra cleavage, red fingerless leather gloves, and a tight magenta leather micro-mini skirt. She looked down at the first floor and saw Atem, who was looking up at her as he chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Anzu," he smirked. "I forgot Mai wear those clothes like that."

"You don't mean to be sorry, Atem," smiled Anzu as she walked down the stairs. "You didi this on purpose." She then ran up to Atem and jumped into his arms, causing them to stumbled back to the black-colored couch. Anzu laughed at Atem's surprised expression on his face. "You're so cute when you look like that," she giggled as she sat on his lap.

"I'm not cute," retorted Atem playfully. "I'm the most powerful vampire ever." He kissed her lips; his tongue slip past them and played with her tongue. After a moment, they pulled away as they breathed heavily.

"It would be a shame to waste these clothes," Atem chuckled as he caressed her inner thighs.

"No, Atem, I'm a still a little sore fom last night," replied Anzu. Atem kissed her lips softly.

"Okay, Anzu," he smiled. "I don't want to pressure you in any way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Conscious Potion?" questioned Terria as she looked at the page before glancing at Marik and Bakura. They were in a dimly lit room with three large dark-colored couches and Terria was sitting in one of them. "The potion is said to manipulate the victim's movement and speech while they're still conscious and it can last for about two hours," she said after reading what it was.

"Is it good enough for the plan, Terria?" smirked Marik as he sat next to her.

'Yes it's good," smiled Terria. "How to make it isn't so hard; the major ingredient we need is the victim's one strand of hair." She turned the page and her smile widened. "This is a two-in-one potion. We have to make the potion in the 'giver' and 'reciever' way."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bakura, who was already sitting across from them.

"The reciever potion is for the victim and the giver potion is for the manipulator," replied Terria.

"Then I should drink the giver potion," Marik suggested.

"No, your mind is too simple for this," sneered Bakura.

"I'll drink the giver potion," Terria said. "After all, it was my idea. Anyway, getting the rest of the ingredients shouldn't be so hard to find. Find these, Marik, and hurry up about it." She handed the page to Marik, who then took it and stood up.

"Find these things, she said. Get these stuff, she said," he muttered to himself as he left the room. Terria stared at Bakura and smirked seductively.

"If things go according to plan, you and Marik will become the new leaders of the vampires," Bakura smirked as he stood up, looming over the other vampire. "But what would that leave me, Terria?"

Terria laid on the couch,with her legs slightly opened. "That would leave you on top of me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning, Anzu sat up straight before stretching her arms out; all day she read books she found interesting in the living room while atem napped upstairs. "I'm so hungry," she mumbled; she didn't eat the chocolate cake since it appeared to have bite marks. Knowing Atem, he doesn't supplied human food.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the metal doors. "Um, who is it," asked Anzu.

"It's Malik and Ryou," came the muffled reply. "Listen, we're really sorry that we scared you, but we didn't know you were Atem's . . . girlfriend." Anzu walked towards the doors and opened one. Malik and Ryou, each carry8ing a small plastic bag, walked inside.

"Here, these are some food humans like you eat," smiled Ryou as he and Malik handed her the small bags full of snacks.

"Thank you," Anzu smiled. "Oh, excuse me for wearing these clothes."

"Doesn't matter," replied Malik. "Females usually dressed like that in our society. So . . . . Ryou told me that Atem said you are his girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's what Atem said," Anzu said as she went badk to the couch and took out a small candy bar from the bags. "He always seemed so--ow!" She scratched her head as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, I saw a lint in your hair," Malik said quickly. "Anyway, we have to go now." He and Ryou turned to leave.

"Bye, see you later," said Ryou and they left. Ryou walked in one direction and Malik walked the opposite, holding a strand of Anzu's hair. _Wonder why Marik dared me to pluck out the human girl's hair,_ he thought with a puzzled look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man, Terria is such a slut, or in my street vernacular, a skeezer.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 8

"I think it's best for us to stop," panted bakura as he sat up. "Marik should be back soon." Terria sat up, fixing her panties under her skirt as Bakura zipped up his pants. "Was it good for you, Terria?" he smirked.

"A little," Terria replied simply.

"A little?" Bakura questioned sarcastically. "Oh, that breaks my heart and makes my dick limp. How can I go on living?"

"Be quiet," snapped Terria. "I just needed someone other than Marik for my personal purposes."

"You could have ask Atem for that," muttered Bakura, which made Terria scoffed. Just then, Marik walked in.

"All right, Terria, I got the ingredients, including the human's hair," Marik said. Suddenly, he sniffed around the room with a confused look on his face. "Did something happened here?" he asked.

"Nothing happened, we just slept," replied Bakura.

"Never mind that, dear Marik," Terria purred as she stood up. "Now let's see if you got the right ingredients."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just after the sun had set, Atem woke up. Sitting up, he yawned loudly as his wings stretched out. Feeling refreshed, he got out of the bed and left his bedroom. "Anzu," he called out as he looked down at the living room. Anzu, who was sitting in the couch, looked up from reading and smiled.

"You slept well, Atem?" she asked. Atem leapt over the railing and landed onto the first floor with ease. He then walked up to Anzu and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Are you still hungry, Anzu?" asked Atem.

"No, Malik and Ryou gave me some snacks," Anzu replied.

"They did? Good." Atem kissed her lips again before standing back up. "Are you gonna be okay here? Because I'm going out to hunt."

"Uh-huh, I'll be fine," replied Anzu.

"All right, then," Atem smiled as he started to walk away. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terria watched Atem flew as she hid a building's shadow. "Perfect," she smirked. She waited until Atem was out of sight before she stepped out of the shadow, her pinkish-red eyes stared at the warehouse in a sinister way. Making sure no one's around, Terria walked towards the warehouse and opened the metal door.

"Oh, you're still here, human," Terria smirked after Anzu looked up at her in surprise.

"Terria, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked timidly. "You can't be here."

"I just came here to apologize for my behavior a few nights a ago," Terria said as she sat next to her. "Where's Atem?"

"He went out," Anzu replied quickly.

"Oh, okay," sighed Terria before reaching into her jacket pocket. She then took out two small bottles; one had honey-colored liquid and the other had blood red-colored. "Here, try this," smiled Terria as she handed her the honey-colored one. "It's one of those liquid candy I heard that human likes."

Anzu hesitantly took the bottle. Terria opened the red bottle and sipped on it. Anzu did the same; the honey liquid tased fairly sweet so she drank the whole thing. Soon after that, she suddenly felt light-headed. _W-what just happened?_ she thought.

_Hah! You're such a foolish human,_ came Terria's thoughts.

_Terria?_ Suddenly, Anzu stood up, but it wasn't her control. Terria laughed darkly. "You're so naive," she smirked. "Do you really think I want to be friend with someone like you?" Anzu looked at her, but most of her will prevented her to talk.

_Why are you doing this, Terria?_ she thought, feeling hurt.

_It's because you almost ruined my plan, human,_ thought Terria as she stood up. _I'm trying to win back Atem's heart, so you'll help me._

_I would never help you,_ Anzu thought angrily. Terria simply laughed.

_There's nothing you can do about it, human,_ she sneered as she walked towards the door. _After this event, Atem may kill you._ She then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After nearly two hours, Atem, along with Jonouchi, walked inside the warehouse. They saw Anzu standing and Atem kissed her on the lips. "Hello, my love," he smirked, which made Jonouchi snickered quietly.

"Atem, I need to tell you something," said Anzu.

"Really? Waht is it?" smiled Atem.

_Please don't let me say it,_ Anzu thought sadly.

_You will say it, human,_ came Terria's thoughts, sounding amused.

"I . . . I can't be with you anymore," Anzu said and Atem's smile quickly faded. "W-what are you saying, Anzu?" he questioned, feeling distraught. "Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"We're very different, Atem," replied Anzu. "How would we be together if each of our kind won't appreciate our love?"

"I don't care about that, Anzu," Atem said quietly. "I love you, and that I care."

_Aw, how sweet, _Terria thought sarcastically. _But let's make him mad._

_No, I won't do it!_ Anzu screamed in her mind But it can;t be stopped. "Don't you get it, Atem? I don't want to be with you!" she said angrily as she took a step back. A shock jolted through Atem's heart. Jonouchi were shocked at her abruptly changed attitiude.

"Anzu . . ." Atem said quietly as he reached to caress Anzu's face, but she suddenly slapped his hand away.

"I want ti go home now!" Anzu said rudely. "Atem, it's over. We're through." _No, I want to be with you. Atem!_ she screamed, but it won't come out of her mouth. _Terria's controlling me! You have to help me!_

Terria laughed in her mind. _Good work, human,_ she smiled in satifaction. _You have served well._

Atem stared at Anzu with a disgusted look on his face. "You . . . . you vile human," he growled lowly. "I loved you and this is how you repay me?"

_No, Atem . . . ._

"Get out of my sights," growled Atem as he walked past Anzu. "Jonouchi, take her away and make sure she'll never come back here again." Jonouchi dragged Anzu by the arm out of the warehouse. Soon after that, they reached the human side of Domino City.

"I guess Mahad was right," Jonouchi muttered angrily as he let go of Anzu. "Atem being with a human was a bad thing to start with." He flew away just before Anzu finally move on her own. But it was bitter to be glad at that.

"Oh, Atem . . . ." Anzu whimpered as tears flowed down her cheeks. She then walked away, far from Atem's territory to her house. Anzu would never fell close to him again . . . . that was . . . . until a few weeks later, when she found out she was pregnant with Atem's child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That last part sounded so Lifetime-ish. Oh, well.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanksgiving preparation delays me! I like to give a shoutout to **AnzuAtem4ever**, **Bulma Brief**, **Nightfall2525**, **Dancers and Pharaohs**, and any other writers/non-writers for liking my story and/or putting it in their faves!!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 9

"Atem, my dear, are you still having feelings for that wretched human?" Terria purred in Atem's ear; she was sitting next to him on the couch, holding his hand. Two months passed since Anzu broke up with Atem, who was so heartbroken that he inadvertly let Terria to comfort him. December snow fell slowly around Domino City, frosting the streets and the buildings.

"Atem," purred Terria as her hand just went under his shirt to caress his his toned stomach. "Let's go out together, to hunt." Atem glanced at Terria and sighed heavily before looking away. Terria slightly pouted as she moved her hand away. _Maybe he needs someone to relax with,_ she thought seductively as she smiled.

"We don't have to go outside, Atem," smirked Terria. "We can have our own fun here." Her hands reached for Atem's belt buckles, the leader pushed them away.

"I'm going out, alone," he said finally as he stood up, grabbing his black leather coat from the couch. "Get out of my place when I leave and don't follow me." Atem put on his coat before leaving the warehouse. Terria got out, as well, knowing that Atem could snap if someone disobeyed him.

_Damn, if he he don't get over that wretched human, my plan won't prevail,_ she thought as zipped up her dark red-colored leather coat. Her dark purple wings stretched out before she flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Mr. Seto, sir," said Ryuuji as he glanced at Seto Kaiba, who stood against a building wall with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you can kill the vampire leader?"

"Yes; the number of vampire attacks has increased for the past several weeks," replied Seto. "I'm pretty sure the vampire leader is egging me to kill him and his followers." He and Ryuuji wore thick neutral-colored trench coats that seemed to repel the winter cold. "You, patrol the northeastern part of the city. I'll patrol near the vampires' domain."

"Okay," replied Ryuuji and they each went off in different directions. "Man, I hope I kill a vampire tonight," Ryuuji muttered happily. As he turned a corner, he accidently bumped into a teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he took a step back.

"That's okay," said the girl, her hand stuffed inside her peach-colored coat. She glanced at Ryuuji as she remembered seeing him befor, when she was near the vampires' territory.

"Anzu, is thst your name?" asked Ryuuji. "It said that on your coat."

"Y-yeah, it does," replied Anzu, looking away.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm late." Anzu quickly walked past Ryuuji, looked back with a puzzled look on his face. "Gee, what's with her?" he muttered before starting to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi yawned rudely before looking down at the snowy ground below from top of a two-story building. "Man, it's boring around here," he complained as he turned to Mahad, who competely ignored him. "Did you hear me?" I said it's--"

"I heard you, but I don't care," Mahad sighed. "Can't you go at least one year without whining like a child?"

"Nope, not really," Jonouchi smirked as he looked back at the ground. His brown eyes wandered around the snowy sidewalks until he noticed a familiar person. "Anzu?" he questioned quietly. He then jumped down behind the person. "Hey, Anzu," Jonouchi called out, causing Anzu to turn around.

"Hi, Jonouchi," she said quietly.

"Don't act like everything's fine," Jonouchi said lowly. "Atem's still mad at you for what you did to him weeks ago."

"It wasn't really my fault," whimpered Anzu.

"Oh, really?" Jonouchi retorted, crossing his arms. "Then whose fault is it?"

"It was Terria's," Anzu replied quietly; above, Mahad listened carefully at their conversation.

"Terria? How?"

"She used some kind ofspell that made me said awful things to Atem."

_A spell?_ thought Mahad.

"Please, Jonouchi, let me see Atem," whimpered Anzu, her eyes watered. "I had to see him."

"I don't know, Anzu," Jonouchi said uneasily. "Atem is very mad. He even attacked more human than usual. Why is it you hafta see him so badly?"

"It's just that . . . . I-I . . . . I'm pregnant with Atem's child," Anzu replied quietly. Jonouchi gasped in surprise.

"You're having a kid?" he questioned increduluosly, "and Atem's the dad? How pregnant are you?"

"Nearly two months."

Jonouchi sighed as he scratched through his dirty-blond hair. "Wow, that's . . . . that's something to believe. All right, I'll take you to Atem. Good luck trying to convince him."

"Thank you, Jonouchi," smiled Anzu.

"Come on, his place ain't far from here," Jonouchi smiled as he took her hand and they started to walk. meanwhile, Mahad pondered which spell Terria must had used. _It had to be a manipulation spell,_ he thought. _I have to find out._ Mahad's dark grey wings stretched out before he flew off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "He'll be here soon, Anzu," Jonouchi reassured as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a wrapped, uneaten burger. "It's a little cold, but . . . do you want it?"

Anzu knidly took the burger. "Thanks, Jonouchi," she smiled as she unwrapped the burger. "Do you think Atem will believe me that Terria was behind this?" "Involving Terria, he'll believe it in a second," replied Jonouchi. Anzu took a bite out of the burger. "Anzu, how come you took so long to tell Atem you're pregnant?"

"I don't know," Anzu replied. "I think it was that I want to feel closer to Atem, but I want my unborn baby to know his or her father."

"Okay, I understand," Jonouchi smiled as Anzu continued eating. "It's hard to imagine Atem's being a dad. But I guess it'll be good for him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem glared down at Seto; he once again eluded the vampire hunter as he hid above a fire escape. "You can't hide from me forever, vampire!" Seto yelled angrily as he walked through the thickening snow, reloading his gun. "Just surrender and I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Likewise, hunter!" snarled Atem, causing the hunter to look up. Seto aimed his gun at Atem, but he was very fast and immediately avoided the silver bullet that was shot. Atem then flew off in a swift of a wind. Seto shouted in anger and disappointment. "I'll get him sooner or later," he glowered as he gritted his teeth. "Mark my words."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu and Jonouchi turned their heads as the metal door opened. Atem walked inside and his crimson eyes widened at the sight of Anzu before narrowing them demonically. "What is she doing here, Jonouchi?" he growled lowly.

"Anzu needs to tell you something," replied Jonouchi.

"I don't want to hear it," Atem growled as he walked quickly past them, but Jonouchi grabbed his arm.

"Atem, listen to her," he said determinedly. "It's really important."

"What is there to listen!?" snarled Atem as he wrenched his arm away. "Why should I care of what she have to say!?" Anzu began to sob quietly.

"Would you care if I'm carrying your child?" she whimpered. Atem stared at her in bewilderment.

"What!?" he questioned.

"It's true, Atem," Jonouchi replied quietly. "In fact, Terria used a manipulation spell on Anzu to trick you a couple of months ago."

Atem breathed heavily as his eyes watered. "Anzu . . . having my child?" he whispered as he fell to his knees in front of Anzu.

"I wouldn't lie about it, Atem," Anzu said quietly as tears fell her eyes. "I love you, I wouldn't have hurt you if Terria hadn't tricked me." Atem suddenly hugged her waist and sobbed quietly against her stomach.

"Anzu, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean what I said to you. If I had known sooner--"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Anzu said with a small smile. "We're together now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotta go! My 'evil' family's waking up

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody kept bugging me to update. I'm doing it as fast as I can!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 10

Mana gave the dark green book to Mahad. "I know it wasn't your fault, Mana," he said as he flipped through the pages. "But you could have told me or Atem sooner."

"I'm sorry, but I wasscared of them coming back with the silver," Mana whimpered.

Mahad finally found the once-there page. "I should have known," he muttered. "They used the Conscious Potion. I have to tell Atem about this." He handed back the book to Mana before going off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My child, my precious unborn child," Atem whispered as he and Anzu laid on the bed. "Anzu, I'm sorry if I had hurt you."

"It's okay, Atem," whispered Anzu.

"But I wouldn't have hurt you if Terria hadn't cursed you," he said quietly, his hand softly caressed her stomach. "Don't worry, Terria will be punished. She won't harm you ever again." He kissed Anzu on the cheek. Just then, there was knock on the door.

"What is it, Jonouchi?" Atem called out as he sat up.

"Atem, Mahad found out who else was with Terria, involving with her plan," replied Jonouchi. "He's right here."

Atem got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. "Who was involved in it, Mahad?" he asked after walking downstairs.

"Mana told me it was Marik and Bakura came into my lab and stole a page of the Conscious Potion, a manipulation potion," Mahad replied. Atem narrowed his eyes as he growled lowly.

"Bakura and Marik. It makes a lot of sense now," he muttered. "I'll find them and Terria. Mahad, come and help me."

"What about Anzu, Atem?" asked Jonouchi.

"Let her take refuge in your home, Jonouchi," Atem replied, smiling. "She already knows; she's right there." He pointed at Anzu, who was sitting as the top of the stairs. "Take care of her while I'm gone," he said, patting on his friend's shoulder. "I'll come back, Anzu."

"Bye, Atem," said Anzu as she waved a little. Atem and Mahad left as she walked down the stairs. "Do you think they can find Terria?" she asked.

"Of course they will," smirked Jonouchi. "Don't worry 'bout it. Come on, let's go to my place. It's not the Taj Mahal or anything--"

"That's okay, Jonouchi, let's go," smiled Anzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terria stared out of the window with a scowled look on his face. "Damn it to hell, when will Atem come back?" she huffed angrily. Marik stood behind her, his tanned muscular arms wrapped around her waist as he nipped at her neck and and shoulders. "Stop it, Marik," she spat.

"But I'm so lonely, Terria," Marik purred seductively, nuzzling inn her violet hair. "Come to bed and I promise you can be on top this time."

"I don't feel like it, Marik," mumbled Terria, growing impatient at the second.

"Come on, I have needs, too. I'm tired of you acting like a bi--"

Terria turned her head and snarled, baring her fangs. Marik backed away as he growled in anger. "I see, you want to 'save' yourself for Atem one last time before we kill him," he growled lowly as he sat on the bed. "Fine, I'll find myself a girl to fuck with, human or vampire."

Terria scoffed as she turned back to the window. She saw Atem walking down the street. She grabbed her leather coat from the bed and look at Marik. "Don't be mad, Marik," she said with a small smile. "I'm doing this for us." She left the room as Marik laid on the bed.

"That's always you, Terria," he muttered as he stared at the ceiling with his hand in his pants. "You always whore yourself to get what you want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Atem, wait!" Terria called out as she ran up to Atem, who turned around with a apathetic glance in his eyes. "I'm glad you came back," she smiled as she reached to touch his face. Suddenly, Atem grabbed her wrist roughly. "Ow!" she yelled in pain.

"I know what you did, Terria," Atem growled lowly in anger. "I just found out what you did to my lover. Care to explain why?"

"A-Atem, I-I didn't mean--" Atem threw her to the snowy ground. He then grabbed her wings and severely dislocated them. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" Terria screamed in pain.

"Where's Marik and Bakura, Terria!?" snarled Atem. "Or do I have to slam your head against the wall!?"

"M-Marik is back at my place," Terria grunted. "I think Bakura is with his brother." Atem glared at her in disgust before walking away. Terria slowly stood up, hissing in pain. "How . . . . how did he found out?" shee questioned. "This wan't supposed to happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shizuka, don't stared at her like that," groaned Jonouchi. "You'll freak her out." Shizuka glanced at her older brother before looking back at Anzu, who was sitting on a dark grey slightly worn out couch as she slept.

"I never imagined the vampire leader would have a kid so young," Mai said quietly as she covered Anzu up with a blanket. "He hadn't been the leader for that long, only for a little over two years. It's also hard to imagine he's having a child with what we thought was our mortal enemy."

"The humans _are_ our enemy," Jonouchi replied. "This girl Anzu is different from them; that's probably what Atem see in her and--Shizuka, quit gawking."

"Fine," sighed Shizuka as she looked away. "Have you heard of Atem yet?"

"Nah, it's been nearly four hours already," Jonouchi said as he glanced at his watch. It said 2:48 a.m.. "He and Mahad shoulda found them by now."

"Do you think Atem can control his anger?" Mai asked quietly, feeling concerned as she glanced at Anzu.

"I'm not so sure, Mai," Jonouchi replied uneasily. "After the past several weeks, it might be worse than we'll expect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem grabbed Bakura by his shirt collar, forcing him to stand up. "I had warned you before, Bakura," he snarled as he glared at the pale vampire's bruised face. "You have hurted my lover with your involvement with Terria's crime. I should had killed you from the start."

"Ugh, A-Atem, you're nothing but a traitor to our kind," Bakura grunted as he sneered. Atem then pinned him to a building wall.

"Dare to say that again, Bakura!" he snarled threatenedly as his fangs lengthened. "I'll rip your fucking neck out!" But Bakura kept sneering.

"I'm just telling the truth, leader," he smirked. "You lowered yourself to love and fuck a human and even want to take care of her and this unborn half-breed in our territory. I wondered what will the rest of your loyal followers thinks of this?"

"You--"

"I just remember, who will look after my little brother, Ryou, after I died?"

"You won't die yet, Bakura," growled Atem. "You, Terria, and Marik will be spellbound in Secluded Dark Gates until I set you free." He let go of Bakura, who slumped against the wall, as soon as Mahad ran by. "Do it quickly, Mahad," he ordered. Mahad muttered a series of words before a black light shaped like a large tapeworm appeared. It coiled itself around Bakura's body, tightening as soon as the pale vampire began to struggle.

"You'll never get away with this, Atem," Bakura snarled. "Sooner or later, leader, your precious followers will turn against you, and I hope they kill your bastard child and that bitch of a human!"

"We'll see about that," Atem growled as his crimson eyes narrowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terria, Marik, and Bakura are gone . . . for now. They'll come back way later in the story.

I'll update ASAP!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it taking so long! The website said there was something wrong submitting.

Blood Love by** Boogermeister**

Chapter 11

Anzu stirred in her sleep; she heard talking in what she thought was her dream. "I couldn't kill them, even though what they did was terrible. If Anzu thinks I'm a cold-blooded murderer, she won't be with me anymore."

"You're not a muderer, Atem. You never even kill a human."

"Jono's right."

"Of course I'm right. Uh, about what?"

"That Atem is actually a nice person who is misunderstood by those damn hunters."

"Right."

"Just shut up, Jonouchi. Anyway, how were you with Anzu?"

"The poor girl fell asleep worrying about you."

"And Shizuka wouldn't stopped staring at her since."

Shut up, Jono."

"I don't want her to worry so much."

"You really cared about her, leader, don't you?"

"If he didn't, he wouldn't had this gone this much for her, Mai."

Anzu blinked wearily at the dimmed blurry images. "Atem, is that you?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. The image became clear and Atem stood in front of her. "Atem, you're back," she smiled as she stood up and hugged him.

"Are you all right, Anzu?" Atem smiled as he hugged back.

"Yeah, I"m fine," replied Anzu. "What happened to Terria and--"

"Don't worry about them," Atem said quietly as he kissed her lips. "They won't bother you anymore. How's our child doing?"

"Same as always."

"Anzu, uh . . . sit back down," Atem said quietly. Puzzled, Anzu sat down on the couch. "Guy, do you mind?" Atem asked as he turned to Jonouchi, Mai, and Shizuka.

"No problem, Atem," Shizuka smiled as she left. Mai left, as well, dragging her boyfriend who seemed eager to their conversation. Atem sit next to Anzu after being left alone.

"Anzu . . . . for the past weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when apart," Atem smiled as he held her hands. "I couldn't sop loving you and . . . . probably because I had a feeling that you had something for me." He then caressed Anzu's stomach. "And this is it. This is a sign meant for us; it means we should be together. Forever."

"Atem, what are you saying?" Anzu asked quietly. Atem got off the couch and knelt in front of her. Anzu's eyes suddenly widened.

"Anzu," he said quietly as he held her hands again, "I want to you to be my partner, my wife. I'm trying to say is, Anzu . . . . will you marry me?" Anzu suddenly hugged him tightly as she sobbed quietly.

"Yes, Atem I will marry you," she said a she stared at his eyes. "I want to be with you forever." And they kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuka giggled in delight as she lean away from the door. "How romantic!" she smiled "They're getting marry!" Jonouch moved away from the door and sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I dunno," he mused. "They're moving a bit too fast to get hitched."

Mai lightly slapped him in the back of his head. "You idiot, the time length of the relationship doesn't mean a thing when you're in love," she retorted. "Anyay, I think it's sweet. It sounded like one of those human soaps."

"Ew, you been watching those?" questioned Jonouchi, but he quickly looked away from Mai's imfamous glare. Just then, the door busted opened, hitting Jonouchi right in the face. "Ow! Fuck!" he yelled in pain as he stumbled back, rubbing his nose.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping, Jono," chuckled Atem as he and Anzu walked outside.

"It hurts like hell," groaned Jonouchi.

"Don't be such a baby, Jonouchi," said Shizuka. "So, is it gonna be a big wedding, Atem?"

"I'll talk about it later," replied Atem. "Right now, I have to take Anzu home. It's an hour before sunrise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuuji walked behind Seto a few feet away from him, trying to avoid his rage of what happened earlier. "Rookie, stop right ther," ordered Seto. Ryuuji stopped immediately, nearly bumped into the taller hunter. Seto hid behind a large tree, along with Ryuuji.(A/N: it's the same tree from chapt. 4)

"What's going on?" Ryuuji asked quietly.

"It's the vampire leader," Seto replied quietly. "But something's not right here."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryuuji.

"He's talking to a human girl," Seto said as he glanced around the tree. Several yards away, Atem was muttering something to Anzu. "How strange this is, fratenizing with the enemy," said Seto.

Ryuuji looked frombehind the tree. "Wait a minute, I saw that girl from earlier," he pointed out.

"You did? Guess you're not a bad rookie I thought you were," muttered Seto.

"Wonder what's she doing with the leader?" Ryuuji questioned.

"My guess is she had gotten pregnant with his child," Seto replied.

"Huh?"

"Look, he kept touching her stomach." Seto pointed at Atem, who was smiling as he caressed Anzu's stomach. "I have a idea," Seto smirked as he turned to Ryuuji. "We can befriend this girl. If she trust us enough, she might reveal the vampire leader's weakness."

"Uh, but won't she recognize you since you're best known?"

"Then you'll do it rookie," Seto smirked. "Be careful, though. The leader might kill you in a split second."

"Why--"

"Don't question me. I know what I'm doing. While you'll keep the vampire leader busy, I'll get the chance to kill him. And then, we'll kill the half-breed child soon after it's born."

"W-why do we have to kill the child?" Ryuuji asked hesitantly.

"There's nothing human about half-breeds and they're just as dangerous as regular vampires," Seto answered.

"But . . . . what about the girl?"

"What about her?" Seto flatly replied. "She might die during childbirth since unborn half-breeds is said to feed on their human mothers' blood through the umbillical cords. It's pretty much her fault now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man, that chapter was hard to think of. In the next chapt. Ryuuji tries to be friends with Anzu.

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!! I just want to tell you that my niece Tamarii was born on Nov. 29, 2006 at 2:55 p.m. I am so happy! Happy, happy, joy, joy!!!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 12

"Ow . . . ." groaned Anzu as she rubbed her stomach. She laid on her bed after returning home, she had been feeling a small pain for a few minutes. "What is this pain I've been having?" Just then, the pain stopped. "What was that pain?" she muttered before resting her eyes.

It felt like a few seconds when Anzu woke up after the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 1:21 p.m.. "I was sleeping for that long?" she mumbled before the doorbell rang again. "Who could that be?" she questioned as she walked out of her room and walked downstairs. She then opened the door and saw Ryuuji.

"Hi," he greeted, smiling.

"H-hi," Anzu said quietly. "How do you know where I live?"

"I follow your footsteps," he jokingly replied.

"That's called stalking, you know," Anzu said quietly before closing the dor. But Ryuuji stuck his foot inside.

"Wait, let me talk to you," he reassured. "I'm not a pervert, trust me." Anzu hesitantly reopened the door. "Okay, let's start over," Ryuuji said. "Hi, my name's Ryuuji Otogi. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Ryuuji," said Anzu. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out for the afternoon?"

"Oh, uh . . . . okay," Anzu finally replied. "Just let me get ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really had a good time, Ryuuji," Anzu smiled as she and Ryuuji walked through the snow-covered park. "But to tell you the truth, I like you as a friend."

"Really?" Ryuuji questioned.

"Yeah, I already have a boyfriend," Anzu replied. "I love him very much."

"How do you know he loves you back?" asked Ryuuji.

"He's pretty overprotective. A few months ago, he threatened a guy for groping me. And just yesterday, he--uh, you don't want to hear me talking about my boyfriend."

"I don't mind listening," smiled Ryuuji.

"Well, just yesterday, I told him I'm pregnant and he became estatic," said Anzu.

"You're pregnant?" Ryuuji questioned. "You're too young to have a kid. What would other people think?"

"I don't care about that, Ryuuji," Anzu said quietly. "We're keeping the child out of love." She glanced at the sun that was slowly setting. "I had a nice time, Ryuuji, but I gotta go. See you later." Anzu then walked quickly away from Ryuuji.

"She's going back to him . . . ." muttered Ryuuji as he turned around. He than saw Seto standing several feet away.

"Did you find anything from her, rookie?" Seto asked as he walked up to him.

"All she said was the vampire leader is overprotective and he's happy about this kid she's having," Ryuuji replied.

"He actually loves this girl? So _that's_ his weakness," smirked Seto. "This plan is moving on sooner than I expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem sighed as he stared at Ryou, who was sobbing quietly, and Malik, who had a hurtful look on his face. "I'm sorry, but your brothers committed a crime and they had to be taken away," he said quietly. "I had to do it."

"Please, Atem, give them a second chance," pleaded Ryou. "They didn't mean to hurt Anzu."

"Ryou, your brother Bakura had a second chance," said Atem. "He blew it and now he has to pay. Malik, your brother stole something important from Mahad. He told me you plucked a strand of Anzu's hair. I know you were unaware what was happening, so I'm not blaming you."

"Atem, I'm sorry for what Marik did, but what will do to defend ourselves?" asked Malik. "We're not so strong."

"Malik, you and Ryou will stay with your half-brother, Rishid. He's strong enough to protect both of you."

"Okay, Atem," Malik replied quietly. Just then, the metal door opened and Anzu, accompanied by Jonouchi, walked in. "Malik, Ryou, what's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing's wrong, Anzu," sniffed Ryou, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "I'm just a little sad of what happened to my brother."

"I'm sorry, Ryou and Malik," Anzu said quietly.

"It's all right, Anzu," Malik said. "Our brothers was bad from the start anyway. We have to go now." Ryou sniffed as he smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, congradulation on your pregnancy and your engagement, Anzu," he said as he hugged her Anzu smiled as she back before they let go.

"Bye, Ryou. Bye, Malik," said Anzu. Ryou and Malik waved in farewell as they left. Anzu turned to Atem, who hugged her and kissed her lips. "Hello, Atem," she smiled.

"Hello, my soon-to-be partner," smirked Atem. Jonouchi made a gesture that he was throwing up in disgust, sticking a finger down his throat. "Grow up, Jono," said Atem. "What's wrong being in love?"

"If you're so in love, then why don't you act like that crazy American human and jump on the couch, confessing your love?" smirked Jonouchi.

"Then you do it, Jonouchi," Atem rebutted. "If you love Mai so much, why don't _you_ do it?"

"No, you do it, lover boy," Jonouchi smiled.

"No, you do it, whipped pig," Atem smirked as he walked up to his friendand playfully shoved him.

"Pretty boy," Jonouchi laughed as he shoved back.

"Lapdog," Atem chuckled as he gave a headlock to Jonouchi. Pretty soon, they were on the floor play-fighting while Anzu sat on the couch, sighin as she watched the two vampires acting like children. After a while, Atem and Jonouchi stopped fighting, panting as they stood up. "Now you do it, Jonouchi, I won," Atem chuckled as he breathed heavily.

"I'm not doing it," huffed Jonouchi. "You're not the boss of me."

"Technically, I am."

"Why don't both of you do it?" Anzu muttered as she stood up and ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Atem asked quietly as he watched Anzu entered the bedroom.

"Don't worry, girls gets crazy when they're knocked up," Jonouchi replied. "I should go now."

"Bye, Jonouchi," Atem said before Jonouchi left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu whimpered quietly as she laid on the bed. "Ow, not again," she whimpered, rubbing her stomach. Just then, Atem rushed inside and sat besides her.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" Atem asked worriedly.

"It's my stomach," groaned Anzu. "I think something's wrong with the baby." Atem felt around her stomach and the pain soon passed. "It's gone now," Anzu said quietly.

"Anzu, have you been going to the doctor's?" Atem asked quietly.

"I had went, a few days ago," replied Anzu. "The doctor said the baby's fine, but . . . . I'm not so sure."

"Our child will be fine, Anzu," Atem said quietly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "We can postpone the wedding to a later date until you'll get over the pain. Is that okay?" Anzu nodded in response. "I don't want to leave you here, Anzu. I'll stay with you until you'll feel better." He took off her coat and laid beside her. His hand caressed her stomach protectively.

"Atem, would you mind if I befriend a boy?" Anzu asked quietly.

"I don't mind, Anzu," Atem quietly replied. "Jonouchi's your friend and so is Ryou and Malik." Anzu snuggled closer to him as she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their baby will turn out cute, just like my niece. I saw her and she looked so small and cute as a chibi.

They get married in the next chapter.

I'll update ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13

Blood Love by** Boogermeister**

Chapter 13

Spring was near and so was Anzu and Atem's wedding. Sakuras and orchids were blooming earlier than expected, so some people went to the park. Anzu and Ryuuji went to the park, also. "Hey, Anzu, how many months are you in your pregnancy?" asked Ryuuji as they walked.

"About six months," Anzu happily replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "The baby's due in the summer."

"Really? That's good," smiled Ryuuji. "Speaking of the baby, where's the father? I've never seen him."

"Oh, uh, he's away," Anzu quickly answered. "Never mind about that, Ryuuji. I just want to enjoy the weather."

_This girl is hiding something_, thought Ryuuji as they continued walking. _Come to think of it, she's probably doing it to protect the vampire leader and her unborn child. I feel sorry for her; maybe I should do this to impress Seto._

"What's wrong, Ryuuji?" asked Anzu, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I was just thinking too much," Ryuuji replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Jonouchi sighed in annoyance as he glared at what supposed to be a baby crib. "Is this what it looks like?" he questioned.

"No, Jonouchi," Ryou replied as he looked at the instruction manual. "If you would just read the instruction, it won't look like a disaster."

"I don't need no stinkin' instructions," scoffed Jonouchi. "A man don't need to be told what to do."

"But you always do what Mai, Shizuka, or Atem tells you," Ryou muttered. Jonouchi tensed uneasily out of embarassment.

"Tell you what, Ryou," he said with a forced smile on his face, "I'll go check on the groom-to-be while you fix the crib." He then left his home quickly, leaving Ryou to pick apart the parts.

"Let's see here," muttered Ryou. "'Place slot **A1** to **A2**.'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling about your wedding a night from now!?" Jonouchi yelled, sitting on a roof of a building as he raised a can of beer.

"I feel awesome, Jono!" Atem shouted happily as he raised his can, also. "I feel awesome about marrying the love of my life! I feel awesome about having my child! I just . . . . feel awesome!" He collasped, laughing drunkingly.

"I think you had one too many, bud," smirked Jonouchi.

"I'm pretty estatic about this wedding," chuckled Atem. "It will be the most awesome thing ever."

"Is 'awesome' your new word?" asked Jonouchi.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, did you find out the kid's boy or girl?"

"I think Anzu said it's a girl," Atem replied as he sat back up. "But I don't mind about it at all."

"But you would, Atem," Jonouchi smirked. "Since you're having a girl, you'll be super-mega overprotective."

"What? No I won't," Atem retorted as his buzzed passed away.

"You will. Take it from me; I sheltered my little sis Shizuka for all my life. And you gonna do the same until the day you die."

Atem sighed as he scratched through his hair. "Whatever, Jono," he said. "I will protect Anzu and my daughter from any threatening danger. I promise myself that." Jonouchi nodded in agreement as he smiled.

"To your new family!" he yelled happily, raising his beer can.

"To my new awesome family!" Atem shouted excitedly as he raised his beer can, laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, this is new," Anzu said as she saw her reflection on the hand mirror. She had goth-like make-up with smokey lavender eye shadows, dark violet eyeliners, black browliners, and matte plum-colored lipstick. "I seen girls at my school wear stuffs like this, but with me, this is something." She then sat in front of a vanity desk.

"Oh, those type of humans always copy our lifestyles," Mai smiled as she pinned Anzu's hair into a small bun. "They're what we called wannabe vampires. Now keep your hair still." She sew'd a long, curled extenstion in Anzu's hair. "You're so beautiful; I hope your child will look the same as you."

"Thank you, Mai," Anzu smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, one thing left is you wedding dress," Mai replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vampire weddings are different than human weddings. For one thing, everything is dark and goth-like. The ceremony itself is different; the bride and the groom kneels before each other and exchange rings. After that, they exchange the vampiric vows:

_My dark love, my only love,_

_Your blood ties to mine_

_Until the day I die._

_I vow to protect us and our offsprings_

_From the evil that could harm us._

_We'll stay together for our love._

_Forever._

After the vow was said, the bride and the groom bite into each other's neck and drinks a small amount of their blood. However, Atem won't do the last part since Anzu is a human. He looked around in the old, slightly worn-down church, which was decorated with maroon roses and black and dark violet satin streamers. "Only two hours left," he mumbled happily as he sat in one of the front row benches; Atem himself wore a all-black tuxedo, obviously suited for the ceremony.

"You nervous yet, Atem?" Atem turned his head and saw Jonouchi sitting behind him.

"Not really," chuckled Atem. "I might be when the times comes."

"Don't have 'cold feet' or something?" Jonouchi persisted; he wore black suit with a dark grey dress shirt underneath and no tie. "If it was me, I'll be shaking all over."

"Why being wed to Mai?" Atem smirked.

"No, it's not that," Jonouchi retorted as he leaned closer. "It's well . . . . you're marrying a human in front of your followers. I'm not saying it's wrong, but it would make me nervous. I'm your friend, Atem, and I do care for Anzu and your kid. I just wanna give you the appreciation that I'm feeling now."

"Thank you, Jonouchi," Atem smiled. "You're a true friend. Are you sure you're not saying that so I can pick you as a guardian for my daughter?"

"You are?" questioned Jonouchi. Atem slightly nodded. "Thanks, bud!" Jonouchi smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dark love, my only love," Atem vowed, "your blodd ties to mine until the day I die. I vow to protect us and our offsprings from the evil that could harm us. We'll stay together for our love. forever." he and Anzu were kneeling in front of each other as they held hands. An old, winkly vampire wearing a black robe stood before them at the altar. Now the bride will recite the same vow," he wheezed, fixing his glasses.

"My dark love, my only love," vowed Anzu. "Your blood ties to mine until the day I die. I vow to protect us and our offsprings from the evil that could harm us. We'll stay together for our love. Forever."

"Good," wheezed the old vampire. "Now for the last part--"

"No need for that," Atem said. "I prefer to kiss her soft, lovely lips than to drink her blood."

"Very well," the vampire coughed. "By the night's precious sky, I bid you both to fly away towards your new life together, as husband and wife."

Atem and Anzu stared at each other lovingly before they kissed for what seemed like hours. They pulled away from each other, blushing deeply as they smiled. Atem's followers, sitting on the benches, clapped out of happiness and respect, Atem stood up and, along with Jonuchi's help, helped Anzu to stand; her wedding dress was a sleeveless midnight bluish-violet silk dress that minimized the size of her huge stomach.

"Congradulation, leader and partner," smirked Jonuchi as he hugged both of them. "Can I kiss the bride?"

"On the cheekm Jono," smiled Atem. "You don't want Mai to kill you, do you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next chapter is long and suspenseful. I'm currently writing it now.

I'll update ASAP!!


	14. Chapter 14

Yawn Another day, another chapter, and more reviews from fav fans/authors. Wish I couldn't do it during the night to get some privacy.

A/N: Atem-18

Anzu-17

Seto-19

Jonouchi-18

Malik-18

Ryou-18

Mahad-20

Mana-16

Shizuka-16

Mai-18

Rishid-21

Mokuba-11(his B-day didn't pass, since I prefer to let him stay that age for a while)

Ryuuji-19

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 14

"Anzu, when is our child due?" Atem asked quietly as he and Anzu were sitting the couch with his hand slowly caressing her stomach, which grew over a few months.

"Five days from now," Anzu sleepily replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I should go home soon. I have to prepare to go to the hospital."

"All right, Anzu," said Atem as he kissed her on the forehead. He and Anzu got off the couch and left the warehouse. "Anzu, have you thought up a name for our daughter?" he asked as they walked towards the human side if Domino City.

"Not yet," replied Anzu. "I'll think of something soon." Soon they were few blocks away from the human side when they stopped walking. "See you later, Atem," Anzu said as she kissed Atem on the cheeks before she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you find anything yet about the vampire leader?" Seto asked impatiently.

"No, she kept avoiding the subject, Mr. Seto," Ryuuji replied to the cellphone. "Maybe it's best if you find another way to get him--"

"No!" shouted Seto. "If I didn't know any better, you care for that girl too much to go along with the plan! Am I correct!?"

"N-no, that's not true," stammered Ryuuji. "I am playing along. In fact, I'm at her house right now."

"I'll see to it that you _do_ find anything when you get back," Seto said angrily before hanging up on Ryuuji, who sighed as he put away the phone.

"Why does it have to happen?" he nuttered. "Even as a hunter, I don't want to kill the child."

"Ryuuji?"

Ryuuji turned around around and saw Anzu. "Oh, hi, Anzu," he smiled. "What were you doing out here at night?"

"I needed to walk for a while," Anzu replied, rubbing her huge stomach. "I could stay in the house felling bored all the. What brings you here, though?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing," said Ryuuji. Suddenly, Anzu began to breathe quickly and heavily. "Anuz, are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm not sure," Anzu groaned as she opened the front door. "Ryuuji, can you do me a favor and get my overnight bag in my room, please?"

"Why?"

"I think I'm having contraction," groaned Anzu as she sat on the steps of the stairs. "Please hurry." Ryuuji rushed upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs and discovered water-like liqui in the floor. Anzu breathed heavily as she stood up. "Ryuuji, take me to the hospital. My water broke and I think I'm having the baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem gasped sharply as he turned his head at the human side of Domino City. He felt a sudden jolt in his heart, which he was clenching at through his shirt. "Anzu . . . ." he gasped.

"Something wrong, Atem?" Jonouchi asked as he looked at his friend; Mahad looked at him, too.

"Something happened to Anzu," Atem said softly, almost breathless.

"What do you mean, Atem?" questioned Mahad.

"She's having the baby!" Atem burst out suddenly as he quickly flew off. Jonouchi and Mahad stared at each other in disbelief before coming through and they quickly followed him.

"Atem, what are you saying?" Jonouchi yelled, his brown wings flapped frantically to catch up to his friend. "How would you know she's having the baby?"

"I felt it, Jonouchi," Atem said loudly. "In my heart, I felt Anzu in pain as she's about to have my child!"

"Atem, we have to stop flying," Mahad shouted. "The hunters will see us if we go any further!" Reluctantly, Atem, followed by his friend, landed on a roof of a building and they began jumping from roof to roof. A few moments later, they were across from the hospital. "What room your partner said she's in?" asked Mahad.

"She didn't tell me," Atem replied quietly.

"Does she expect us to walk in there to greet her or something?" questioned Jonouchi.

"I don't think it's that," Atem said quietly. "She probably assumed she'll live with me soon after the child's born." Suddenly, they heard a faint pained scream through their vampiric ears.

"What was that?" Jonouchi questioned. "It sounded like--"

"Anzu," Atem said softly as he flew down towards a nearby window. He then hid in a thick, large tree, followed by Mahad and Jonouchi. "Atem, whatchu looking at?"

"Anzu's in there," Atem said, slightly smiling as he stared through the window. Anzu was lying in the hospital bed, with two nurses standing by her side; one of them held her hand for the next contraction. What surprised Atem was there was a teenage boy with bright green eyes and jet-black ponytail sitting next to Anzu; who is her friend, he didn't know.

"Looks like she's in a lot of pain," Jonouchi said quietly as he slightly leaned closer.

"Of course she is, Jonouchi," muttered Mahad. Atem gestured them to be quiet as he tried to listen from the window. Anzu then screamed again in agony. Atem grimaced at the sight of her face.

"You're eight centimeters, Anzu," said one of the nurses after observing under the sheets. "I"ll go get the doctor." The nurse left the room, leaving Anzu to sob quietly.

"Ryuuji, I need him," she whimpered. "I need him with me."

"Need who, Anzu?" Ryuuji asked quietly. "Who are you talking about?"

"My love, I wish he was here with me now. I need him so much." Atem sighed quietly before Jonouchi patted him gently on the shoulder. "You are with her, Atem," he said quietly. "You're here for her right now."

"I know, but I want to be closer to her," Atem said quietly. The first nurse came back with the doctor. The nurse then muttered something to the doctor. "It's one of them, he may have hurt this girl," Atem heard her say and his anger suddenly rose. He would never Anzu in any way.

"Let's get this thing over with," the doctor mumbled as he walked up to Anzu. "Are you ready to have this baby?" he smiled as Anzu slightly nodded. "Let's see," he mumbled as he checked under the sheets. "You're fully dilated, so when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"

Anzu nodded in response. A few minutes later, the contraction came and Anzu quickly pushed, crying in pain. "It's okay, Anzu," Ryuuji said as he held her hand. "Don't worry about the pain." Anzu then stopped pushing as she breathed heavily.

"Here comes the baby's head," said the doctor. One last time, I want you to push." As soon as he finished talking, Anzu felt the contraction again and she pushed as hard as she could, screaming. She then stopped screaming as soon as she heard her baby daughter crying for air. Atem and his friends saw in awe as the doctor cut the umbillical cord quickly before he gave the then blanketed infant to Anzu, who looked pale with sickness.

"You're a father now, bud," Jonouchi smirked. Atem smiled at the sight of Anzu cradling their newborn daughter. "She's very beautiful," he heard her say and leaned closer. The infant looked more like Anzu; her eyes were crystal blue and her hair were blackish-brown. The only thing she got from Atem was a very tiny golden bang.

"She looks just like you, Anzu," Ryuuji said quietly. Anzu wearily smiled as she touched the now quiet baby's hand. Suddenly, the first nurse took the infant from her arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ryuuji questioned as he stood up.

"Do you know this child is?" the doctor muttered. "Your friend gave birth to a vampire child." Atem stopped smiling and his anger recurred. "Your friend is severely sick now and believes she wants to care for the child."

"She does, I just didn't know the child's half-vampire," said Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji, what are they doing to my baby?" whimpered Anzu. "I want my baby back."

Everything is all right," said the second nurse as she drew out a syringe and injected Anzu's arm with something. "You need to rest now."

"What did you gave her!?" Ryuuji questioned angrily. Atem's anger was increasing every minute, as Jonouchi and Mahad quickly noticed.

Just then, he saw someone he very least expected walked into the room. Seto Kaiba. "Is this the child?" he heard him asked the first nurse, who then nodded. Atem's anger intensified ten-fold as he watched Seto glanced at Anzu then at Ryuuji. "I knew it, you actually care for her," Seto scoffed. "You're not as good of a vampire hunter as I thought."

A deep growl rumbled from Atem's throat; Anzu's friend was a vampire hunter from the start. "I don't care about being a hunter," Ryuuji said angrily. "I don't want to kill anyone innocent, especially that child."

"Fine, then I'll do it," Seto muttered as he left the room, along with the nurse carrying the the infant.

Atem's anger reached the level as his fangs lengthened dangerously and his crimson eyes flashed for the kill. "Jonouchi, you and Mahad take Anzu from here," he growled lowly. "I will get my daughter. Understood?" Jonouchi and Mahad shakily nodded in response. Atem suddenly jumped through the window, shattering the glass into the hospital room. Ryuuji stumbled back out of reflex.

He stared in fear at Atem, who glared demonically at him. Atem then glared at the doctor and the nurse, who was backed against the wall. "Where have they taken my daughter, human!?" he snarled as he bared his fangs.

"R-room A-384," the doctor frightenedly replied. "It's down the hall, at the end." Atem rushed out of the room. Ryuuji glanced at Anzu, who was half-asleep as she weakly smiled. "He came, didn't he?" she groggly asked. "I'm glad he did." Ryuuji then heard glass-crunching noises by the window and turned around. Jonouchi and Mahad boldly walked up to him.

"We're taking Anzu from here, so don't try to stop us," growled Jonouchi.

"You can't," gasped the doctor as he took a step closer. "She's gravely ill. She'll die."

"The leader ordered us to take her," Mahad said lowly, taking Anzu into his arms. As they turned to leave, Jonouchi glanced at Ryuuji, who stood there. They then leapt out of the window and flew away. "Strange . . . ." muttered Jonouchi.

"What was that?" questioned Mahad.

"That hunter didn't even try to shoot at us," Jonouchi muttered. "I think he actually is Anzu's friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Atem save his daughter on time? Find out on the next chapter.

I'll update ASAP!!


	15. Chapter 15

DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!! Everybody wants to know what happen! Okay, here it here!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 15

Atem opened the doo labeled 'A-384' and rushed inside. It was a dimmed nursery room which was empty. But Atem caught the sight of his infant daughter in the plastic incubator, whimpering for warmth. Atem took a step closer when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Seto. "You . . . ." he snarled.

In a split second, he charged at Seto and punched him right in the jaw. Seto collasped to the floor, clenching at his bloody mouth. Atem rushed back to the nursery and took his child out of the incubator. "Stop right there, vampire," Srto grunted as he stood up, aiming his gun at Atem, who glared at him as he cradled the infant protectively.

"This is the end for your terror," smirked Seto as he walked inside. "Any last words you have to say?"

"No words can replace of how I feel about my daughter right now," Atem growled lowly.

"What?"

"I'm not a evil monster, hunter. I have actual feelings, like my love for Anzu and my new daughter. I'm pratically more human than you ever will be.'

What the hell do you mean by that!?" Seto yelled in frustration, his finger twitching around the trigger.

"I may be a vampire, but I don't go around killing the innocents," Atem growled. "I even heard the humans talking about you; they feared you because of your ruthless killing. They also said you once nearly killed one of your fellow hunters just because his aim missed me."

"Shut up now!" yelled Seto. Atem's child began to cry softly. "You're nothing but a damned monster! I will kill you and your half-breed chil--" A gunshot was fired behind Seto, who quickly turned around. He saw Ryuuji, whose gun was aiming at the ceiling, which now had a bullet hole. "You fool, why did you do that!?" Seto shouted in anger.

"To give him enough time to escape," Ryuuji replied quietly.

"What!?" Seto shouted as he turned around. Atem and the child was gone; they escaped through an opened window in the nursery. "What have you done, you idiot!?" Seto yelled as he yanked at Ryuuji's shirt collar. "Why did you do it!?"

"For the sake of my friend," Ryuuji said angrily as he pushed off Seto's hand and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The infant cried uncomfortably in Atem's arms as he walked inside his bedroom. He saw Anzu in bed, writhing in pain underneath the sheets. Jonouchi walked beside Atem and sighed deeply. "She has a terrible fever," he said quietly. Atem stared sorrowfully Anzu as he walked up to the bed and sat beside her, touching her sweat-drenched face.

Anzu whimpered before opening her eyes. "Atem, is that you?" she said softly.

"Yes, I'm here, with our child," Atem said quietly, slightly smiling. "Everything's okay now. And you will be okay, as well." He then glanced at Jonouchi. "Had she been given medicine?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be working," Jonouchi replied quietly.

"Atem, I want to see our daughter," whispered Anzu. "Put her next to me so I can see her face." Atem gently placed the infant next to Anzu, who smiled weakly. "Shh, it's okay now," she whispered as the baby whimpered. "Your Mommy's here and so is Daddy and Uncle Jono. No one's gonna hurt you because Mommy and Daddy vowed to protect you. Please stop crying and smile for me." The infant soon stopped crying and stared at Anzu curiously. "Do you recognize your Mommy's voice?" smiled Anzu. The infant cooed in response, wiggling in the blanket.

Suddenly, Atem and Jnouchi heard the metal doors opening and they rushed out of the bedroom. "Atem! Atem!" called out Ryou from below.

"Lower you voice, Ryou," Atem said as he and Jonouchi jumped to the first floor. "What's the matter?"

"A hunter trespassed into our territory," Ryou said worriedly.

"What!?" Is it Seto Kaiba!?" questioned Atem.

"No, he said he is the partner's friend," Ryou said.

"Did you get him, Ryou?" asked Jonouchi.

"Rishid got him," Ryou replied. "Should I send them in?"

"Yes, do it," ordered atem. Ryou gestured to come in at the opened doors. A tall, muscular vampire walked in, holding Ryuuji by the back of his shirt. The tanned vampire was bald-headed except for the long, black ponytail in the back of his head and had blackish-red wings.

"It's you," growled Atem. "Rishid, put him down."

"Yes, sir," Rishid replied as he dropped Ryuuji to the floor.

"Why are you here?" growled Atem as Ryuuji quickly stood up. "Explain quickly."

"Anzu needs to go back to the hospital," Ryuuji replied. "She's extremely sick--"

"I'm taking care of Anzu and she'll be fine," Atem growled.

"You don't understand," Ryuuji retaliated. "Anzu lost a lot of blood in her body during childbirth. If she don't go back to the hospital, she'll die."

"What are you talking about? How did she lost blood?" questioned Jonouchi.

"I was told that half-breeds feeds on their human mothers' blood during the pregnancy," Ryuuji said quietly. "The mothers often died during or after childbirth. That's why I came here to take Anzu back. You have to believe me."

Atem stared at him with a slight disbelief. "Why did you help me and my daughter to escape?" he finally asked.

"I don't want to see my friend sad about what would happen to her new family," Ryuuji quietly replied. Atem sighed deeply as he turned around. He glanced back at Ryuuji with a apathetic glare.

"You take Anzu back to the hospital," he said quietly. "But if something happens to her, I'll rip your heart out." He then ran upstairs and into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came down, carrying feverish Anzu in his arms. "Make sure she's taken care of," Atem said quietly as he handed her to Ryuuji.

"Don't worry, she will be," said Ryuuji as he turned around and left.

"Ryou, Rishid, see to it that he _does_ go to the hospital," ordered Atem. "Jonouchi, send Mai and Shizuka here for help."

"All right," Jonouchi responded as they left. Atem went back into his bedroom and walked up to the bed, where his infant daughter was whimpering for comfort. "I'm sorry to leave you here alone," he whispered as he picked her up to cradle her. He then sat down on the bed, caressing her face. "I'm here for you," he said quietly. "I know you missed your mother. I miss her, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu tiredly stared at the I.V. sticking into the vein on her arm and sighed as she then stared at the ceiling. Ryuuji, who was sitting next to her bed, held her hand. "Are you feeling okay now, Anzu?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but my heart isn't," Anzu muttered. "You would think by morning time I would wake up feeling joyful, but without my daughter in my arms, I feel empty."

"Don't worry, your boyfriend's taking care of her," smiled Ryuuji. Anzu began to laugh softly. "What?" he questioned.

"I forgot to tell you, Atem's my husband," she smiled.

"Are you serious?" questioned Ryuuji as he stared at her in disbelief. Anzu nodded as she giggled softly. "We've been married for nearly three months," she said. "Don't be so surprise, Ryuuji. People married young centuries ago."

"It's weird to believe, Anzu," said Ryuuji. "Listen, I gotta go home and change, but I'll come back, okay?" Anzu nodded as he got up and left the room. She rested her eyes for a while, then opened them again when she heard the door opening. Seto stood in front of her, looking deranged because of his dry blood-stained face. Anzu just stared at him as he walked up to her bed.

"Where's the child?" Seto asked quietly but deadly as he loomed over her.

"Atem's taking care of her," Anzu simply replied as she looked away. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me the vampire leader's weaknesses," Seto said lowly.

"He doesn't have any," Anzu said quickly.

"Is it you and the half-breed?" persisted Seto.

"Don't call my daughter that," muttered Anzu. "Leave me alone before I call the nurse."

"Tell me what the vampire leader's plans and weaknesses," Seto said, trying to control his obvious anger.

"His plan is to love and care for his new family," Anzu replied as she looked at him. "That's all he's doing."

"You stupid girl!" yelled Seto. "You better tell me or--"

"Young man, what are you doing to this ill patient!?" the nurse called out as she ran into the room. "Leave immediately, or I'll call the police!" Seto glared at Anzu before he walked quickly out of the room.

"Are you all right, Miss?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Anzu. "When do I check out of here?"

Tomorrow afternoon."

"In that case, get me a birth certificate please," Anzu said. "My was born last night at11:19 p.m., which my friend timed. Not sure how much she weighted, but I guess she's over seven pounds."

"O-okay," the nurse replied. "Where's the baby?"

"Her father's taking care of her," smiled Anzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished. I'm a little stuck on the next chapter cuz I'm involving Mokuba.

I'll update ASAP!!


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, I got over that minor writer's block! Also, homework delays me again.

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 16

Atem tried hard to stay awake as he walked back and forth in his bedroom, cradling his daughter, who was now crying for hunger. "Shit, wher's Mai and Jonouchi?" he muttered as he walked out of the room. "They said they would be back before sunrise." Atem walked downstairs as the infant cried louder. "I know, I know, my Doll," he muttered as he sat down. "But I don't have anything to feed you."

Just then, the metal door opened and Jonouchi walked in, followed by Shizuka, who was carryung a bag. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said Jonouchi. "Mai was having a hard time making these things." He opened the bag and took out a baby bottle full of what appeaared to be baby formula. He then the bottle to Atem, who accurately caught it.

"Thanks, Jono," Atem sighed as he began to feed his daughter. Jonouchi sat next to him and glanced at the baby, who was suckling at the rubber nipple fo the formula. "Does she have a name yet?" he asked.

"No, but Anzu will think of her name," Atem replied sleepily, removing the bottle from his daughter after she finished eating. "Man, after what happened last night, things couldn't get any worse."

"Oh, then you don't want to see this newspaper," Shizuka said quietly.

"What newspaper?"

"This," she said as she took out a newspaper and it to Atem. He read the front page and scoffed.

**"Vampire Attack in Hospital"**

"How absurd," he said disgustedly. "There weren't any attack. I only punched Seto Kaiba out."

"You did?" questioned Jonouchi.

"Yeah, just before the other hunter helped me and my daughter escape," replied Atem, placing the child over his shoulder to burp her.

"Hey that same hunter let me and Mahad take Anzu without flinching,"Jonouchi said. Atem sighed as the baby finally let out a tiny burp. "Atem, how do you know what you're doing with the kid?"

"Not sure, answered Atem, now cradling his daughter. "I"m just doing what what seems right. Maybe my parental instincts is revealing itself."

"Maybe," said Jonouchi as he took the newspaper. "Look at this," he exclaimed as he read through the first pages. "It says here you _kidnapped_ a baby, claiming she's yours. Those humans always lie about a story that they don't know."

"Does it say anything about Anzu?" asked Atem, yawning tiredly. Jonouchi skimmed through the paragraphs.

"Yeah, it said that the hospital staffs was surprised that you let Anzu to go back," he replied. "Not only that they said they beef'd up the security until further notice. Atem, did you heard me?" He looked at Atem and found that he's fast asleep.

"I know he heard me 'cause he's going back to the hospital," muttered Jonouchi as he tossed the newspaper away.

"Is it wise for him to sleep with the baby in his arms?" Shizuka asked curiously. Jonouchi reached to touch the infant's head, but backed away when he heard Atem's threatening growls.

"You dare to harm my family, Seto Kaiba, and I'll rip your head from your body." Atem mumbled in he sleep. Jonouchi sighed deeply in relief. "Man, even in his sleep he's dangerous," he muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All afternoon long, Anzu been bothered by a female reporter with short black hair, dark brown eyes, lips that looked talkativeyet deceitful. "Please tell what you know about the vampire leader, Miss Mazaki," the reporter said with a false smile. "Is he ruthless and bloodthirtsy as we say he is?"

Anzu looked away, pretending to sleep. "Where you the leader's love slave?" persisted the reporter. Anzu said nothing but waved her hand that tells her to go away. Unfortunately, the reporter noticed a thin gold ring on her finger and smirked. "No wonder, he forced you to marry him." The reporter then scribbled down something on her notepad, much to Anzu's disgust.

"I heard you gave birth to his child last night," said the reporter, still writing. "Did the vampire leader forced his ways with you? Was he rough and abusive during your pregnancy?" Anzu gritted her teeth in anger as she clenched at the bedsheets. "Is the child your and the leader's love child, or just a mistaken freak of nature?" In a instant, Anzu whacked the reporter in the head with a pillow, knocking away her notepad.

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Anzu screamed. Shock-stricken, the reporter picked up her notepad and left the room quickly. Seconds later, Ryuuji rushed into the room, wearing just a plain T-shirt and jeans. "Anzu, what just happened?" he asked.

"Some newspaper reporter was bothering me, so I hit her," anzu replied grouchfully. "Why did you took so long to come back, Ryuuji?"

"I sort of dozed off soon after I went home; I was up all night, after all," Ryuuji replied, smiling sadly.

"Ryuuji, what's wrong?" asked Anzu after her angered subsided.

"I just found out I'm fired as a vampire hunter because I helped your family," Ryuuji replied quietly. "That doesn't matter anymore, Anzu. I now think that hunter are like terrible mercenaries. I'll try to help you protect you and your baby as much as possible from anything." Anzu smiled as she glanced at the setting sun in the window.

"Then you have to do as much as Atem, Ryuuji," she said as she looked back at him. "By the way, my baby daughter has a name now: Momoya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem yawned as he woke up when the sun finally set. He looked down at his infant daughter, who was fast alseep in his arms. he then glanced at Jonouchi, who was sleeping on the floor, snoring. atem sighed as he got off the couch and playfully planted his foot on his face. "Wake up, Jono," he smirked. "You'll wake my child."

Jonouchi muffled as he tried to push off Atem's foot. Atem took his foot off and Jonouchi sat up, gasping for air. "Why you do that for, you jerk?" he questioned angrily as he glared at Atem. "You try to kill me or something?"

"But I have to ask you a favor," said Atem. "I need you and Mai to look after my daughter for a while. I'm going to the hospital to check on Anzu."

Jonouchi's anger quickly vanished. "Be careful, Atem," he said. Atem nodded in agreement as he gave the infant to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto stood across the street from the hospital, leaning against the wall of a building. His face was clean of blood. Next to him, a little boy with long, messy black hair glanced at him with his big blue eyes. "Hey, Seto, are you sure the vampire leader is gonna come here tonight?" he asked.

"He should, Mokuba," Seto replied as he crossed his arms. "He knows he want to see the girl. As soon as I see him, I'll get him."

"I want to get him, too," Mokuba said determinedly.

"The vampire leader's far out of your league, little brother," said Seto.

"Nuh, uhn, I can do it, Seto," Mokuba replied, smiling. "You'll see." He then ran across the street towards te hospital. Seto just stood thereas he chuckled quietly. "You'll get killed by that cold-blooded monster," he muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Atem, you're here," Anzu smiled at Atem after he climbed through the opened window. He walked up to Anzu and kissed her lips softly. "Anzu, are you all right?" Atem asked quietly as he gazed at her blue eyes.

"Yeah," Anzu replied. "They said I can get out of here by tomorrow."

"And also, our daughter's name is Momoya," smiled Anzu.

"Finally," Atem said as he kised her forehead. "I kep calling her by her new nickname 'Doll' and Jonouchi kept calling her 'kid'."

"Speaking of her, wher is she?" asked Anzu.

"Mai and Jonouchi are looking after her," replied Atem. "Don't worry, Anzu. You'll see your precious daughter soon--" He stopped talking and growled lowly as he glared at the slightly opened door.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Anzu asked as she sat up. In two seconds, Atem reached for the door and swung it open. He then quickly closed the door, hold a messy black-haired boy by the wrist.

"How much had you heard, little boy?" Atem growled lowly as he glared at the boy, who was stuggling feebily away from him.

"Atem, what you doing?" Anzu asked anxiously.

"This boy was listening to our conversation," Atem said lowly.

"I wasn't listening. I was spying, you stupid vampire!" the boy said rudely.

"Then why are you spying?" growled Atem, baring his fangs.

"I'm doing it for my big brother, Seto Kaiba!" replied the boy, sneering. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba, a vampire hunter-in-training!"

"Seto Kaiba's brother . . . ." Atem growled, tightening his grip on Mokuba's wrist. "Your fucking brother attempted to kill my daughter. A brat llike you shouldn't eavesdrop on a dangerous vampire; one small mistake and you're dead in a second." He then gestured a throat slitting, making Mokuba whimpered.

"Atem, you wouldn't . . . ." Anzu gasped softly in fear.

"Don't worry, Anzu. I don't harm children," Atem said as he let go of Mokuba. "Even though I now despise this brat." Mokuba glared at Atem as he tried to act brave.

"Just you wait, you dumb vampire!" he said boldly. "My big brother will get you for this!" He then ran out of the room. Atem growled lowly as he clenched his fists.

"That damn brat," he growled. "I have to deal with Seto Kaiba, and now this hyper rat of a brother of his is riving me crazy."

"Calm down, Atem," Anzu said quietly. "He's just a little kid."

"A little kid that wants to be a hunter," Atem retaliated. "He's disgusted with the fact that I'm a vampire. Every single human is digusted of me."

"I'm not," Anzu said quietly. Atem looked at her and sighed as he walked up to her. "You're the only human I trust, Anzu," he said quietly, holding her hand. "It's because I love you. You gave birth to our daughter. You'll be there for her and so will I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stuck on the next chapter again.

I'll update ASAP!!

P.S.: I'm writing another yaoi fic involving werewolves.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Sorry it took so long! But I'm back!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 17

Later the next day, Anzu checked out of the hospital. She and Ryuuji went to the park where everything was alive and green with lots of flowers. "What are you going to do now, Ryuuji?" asked Anzu, glancing at him. "They took away your gun and everything, so what is left to do?"

"Don't know, Anzu," Ryuuji replied quietly. "Maybe I can become some vigilante; that way, I can help you." Anzu sighed slightly.

"You know Atem doesn't trust you," she said quietly. "He said that once a human becomes a hunter, he stays a hunter, no matter what."

"But I helped him, didn't I?" questioned Ryuuji.

"I know, But . . . . a couple of nights before, I heard Atem threatened you if you anything happen to me," Anzu said quietly, slightly fidgeting. "Maybe if you weren't a vampire hunter in the first place, he would have trusted you, Ryuuji."

"I'm not a hunter anymore," said Ryuuji. "Let me talk to him; I'm sure he can trust me if you helped me out."

"Okay, Ryuuji, let's go," smiled Anzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai watched in amusement as Atem attempted to change Momoya's clothes. "Be careful of her head, leader," she mused. Atem gently pulled Momoya's arms out of the tiny sleeves of the shirt. He then covered her with the blanket and picked her up from the couch. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Mai, smiling.

"No, but it made me nervous to be careful of my fragile Doll," Atem replied, cradling his now sleeping daughter. "Everytime I see Momoya's face, she looks more and more like Anzu."

"How is Anzu doing, anyway?" asked Mai.

"She's finally feeling better, Mai," smiled Atem. "Anzu said she's getting out of the hospital today. Isn't that right, my Doll?" He caressed through her dark hair and chuckled softly.

Just then, there was a knock on the metal doors. "Who is it?" Atem called out. The doors opened and Anzu walked in with a delightful look on her face. "Anzu!" Atem exclaimed happily as she walked up to him. Anzu kissed his lips as she hugged him.

"I missed her so, Atem," she smiled as she took Momoya into her arms. She then turned to Mai. "Thank you, Mai, for helping taking care of her." Mai smiled in response.

"Anzu, are you sure you're well enough to walk around?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now," replied Anzu.

"Good, from now on, I'll protect you and Momoya from anything or anyone I considered threatening," Atem smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"Uh, Atem there's something I have to tell you, Anzu said quietly. Suddenly, Ryuuji walked inside, catching Atem's and Mai's attentions. "why are you here?" Atem asked indifferently.

"Atem, Ryuuji wants to help us," Anzu said quietly.

"But he's a hunter, I can't trust him, even with my life," Atem scoffed.

"He's not a hunter anymore, Atem," Anzu said quickly. "He wants to help you to protect me and Momoya."

"I'm strong enough to my own family," atem argued. "My followers will look after you whenever I go out--"

"Except during the day, Atem," Anzu reassured. "You can't go out in the daytime. That's why Ryuuji will protect me. He's my friend and I trust him." Atem glanced at Ryuuji before he scoffed in defeat.

"All right, fine," he said finally. "He'll protect you and our daughter." He then walked up to Ryuuji and whispered something to him. "If you harm my family or failed to protect them, I will kill you in a horrific way possible," Atem whispered dangerously. " I'll dismember your limbs and head, rip out your organs, and scatter your body all over Domino City. Do you understand?"

Now paled in fear, Ryuuji shakily nodded in response. Atem mentally smirked as he left. "He . . . . he still doesn't trust me," Ryuuji said quietly, breathing heavily.

"Well, he doesn't open up to people he just met sometimes," said Mai. "Give it some times. I'm sure he'll like you sooner or later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the sunset, Atem grimaced at the thought of an ex-vampire hunter protecting his family. "He's not trustworthy, I know it," he muttered. "He'll turn against us." Just then, the metal doors opened behind him and Ryuuji stepped out.

"Oh, I thought you left," he said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Atem questioned sternly.

"Nothing," Ryuuji answered quickly. "I just thought you went out . . . . doing what you usually do."

"I see . . . ." Atem said, narrowing his eyes. "Even if I _did_ went out, it's far too early. That would make me an easy target for hunters like yourself."

"I tod you, I'm not a hunter anymore," Ryuuji saidas he took a step closer towards Atem. Suddenly, the vampire leader growled lowly as his crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"You think I would let you protect my family?" he growled lowly. "I won't trust you, even if you beg. Next time, don't come here, or I won't be resposible for what my followers would do to you."

"All right, fine," sighed Ryuuji. "but you have to explain this to Anzu." He then walked away. Atem scoffed softly as he turned around, only to meet face-to-face with infuriated Anzu, who was still cradling Momoya.

"You promised, Atem," she said angrily. "Why can't you trust my friend? Why do you hate him so much?"

"He's a hunter, Anzu," argued Atem. "He would endanger our daughter, me, and m kind."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Anzu muttered as she ran back inside. Mai walked out, slightly shaking her head as she walked past Atem. "What? What did I do wrong?" he questioned, glancing at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Atem glanced down at the streets below before turning to jonouchi and Mahad. "What did I do wrong?" he asked qiuetly. "I'm not sure why Anzu is angry at me just because that hunter could be dangerous to my family."

"He don't seem so dangerous," said Jonouchi. "I think it's because he try to respect you or something."

"A human respecting me?" scoffed Atem. "That's ridiculous."

"Anzu respects you," Jonouchi muttered. Atem fell quiet for a few minutes. "That's different," he said quietly. "Besides, that human isn't trustworthy."

"If you don't trust him, then how come he made us escape from the hospital without getting any other hunters?"

"For once, Jonouchi is right, Atem," said Mahad. "Also, I think Anzu needs other protection besides our own. That ex-hunter could stop other humans from harassing her."

". . . . I don't know," muttered Atem. "It's hard to trust anyone, especially after what I've been through since I became a leader."

"Then talk to the guy," smiled Jonouchi as he walked up to the edge of the roof. "See? There he is." He pointed down unmistakenly at Ryuuji, who was walking slowly past them. Atem stared at him. He then scanned the area for any other human, which there was none, before he leaped down in front of Ryuuji.

"Whoa! Why'd you do that for!?" yelled startled Ryuuji as he took a step back.

"I came to . . . . uh, apologize for my . . . . rude behavior," Atem said quietly,scratching his head uncomfortably. "I . . . . didn't mean what I said. I should thank you for looking after Anzu for the past several months."

"I appreciate that," Ryuuji replied quietly. "How's Anzu doing?"

"She's doing well," replied Atem. "Tell me, does Anzu have any friends besides you?"

"No, she didn't have any during her pregnancy to help her out.You never ask her about that?"

"I didn't want to be involved with her private life, I didn't really know," Atem said. "That must have explain why she was angry at me earlier."

"I see . . . ." muttered Ryuuji.

"If you are her only friend, then you can protect her and my daughter," said Atem. "From now on, I trust you. Do we have a deal?" He then held out his hand.

"Deal," smiled Ryuuji as he shook his hand. "I know you can count on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomen nasai on the update. I have too much to do (winter homework all week long)

I promise you I will keep it up during the holidays.

I'll update ASAP!! Merri Kurisumasu!


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! 2007 is here! I just thought of more characters.

A/N:Rapael- 23

Valon- 20

Alister- 19

Mokuba- 12

A/N: Momoya- 4 months

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 18

Momoya glanced around her surrounding. Her azure eyes darted from the lush trees to a couple of butterflies that went past her to a the cloudless blue sky. The butterflies went by her again and she reached out to grab them, but missed since her chubby body was held by her mother, Anzu.

"Those butterflies will come back again," Anzu smiled as she looked down at Momoya; she was sitting in a park bench with her baby daughter sitting securely on her lap. "Where's Ryuuji?" she questioned herself as she looked up. "He's over a half-hour late. What's taking him so long?"

"Hey! Anzu!"

Anzu turned her head and saw Ryuuji running up to her. "Sorry I'm late, but I was told something important by one of the vampire hunters," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"The hunters? What do they want?" questioned Anzu as she stood up, cradling Momoya. "It's been nearly four months and now they want to ridicule me more than before?"

"It's not that; the Domino government wants to meet you and Atem tomorrow night," Ryuuji replied concernedly. "They said they want to negotiate with Atem about humans and vampires living together."

"Really?" Anzu questioned in disbelief. "That's hard to believe. I don't think Atem would go with this; knowing him, he'd think it's a trap from Seto Kaiba."

"Uh-uhn, they ensured me that there will be a few hunters there and none of them is Seto," said Ryuuji.

"Still, Atem won't go," Anzu said. "There's no way to convince him, even if I try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, I will go," Atem said finally as he stood up from the couch. Anzu stared at him, surprised.

"Really? You don't have to go if you want to," she said.

"Since it doesn't involved with Seto Kaiba, I will go," Atem said. "The government said they want both kinds to live together, right?" Anzu nodded in response. "But that is impossible," he said. "The humans are practically our prey. Not only that, most of the humans already think I had raped you and forced you to have my daughter."

"I'll go with you and convince them that you didn't hurt me," assured Anzu. "They have to believe me."

"Let's hope so," Atem sighed as he Momoya from Anzu's arms. "At least for Doll's sake. I want her to grow up in a loving family, despite the fact the humans might despise her."

"Why is that?"

"She's a hybrid, Anzu," repiled Atem. "Humans won't respect her since she's half of my blood. And I know you've been taunted by them with their ignorance."

"I know," Anzu said quietly as she sat on the couch. "Not long ago, a lady came up to me and jeered that I was a whore for vampires." Atem tensed a little. "Also, some classmates from my school said that I'm a disgrace from my kind by being with you, so I dropped out two months ago."

"You dropped out?" questioned Atem as he sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me that, Anzu?"

"I don't know," Anzu replied quiely. "I assumed it wasn't important to you."

"Anzu, what you do is important to me," said Atem. "Remember, I care about you and I don't want anything happen to you." He kissed her lips softly. "Tomorrow night, we'll go there peacefully, with no conflicts with the hunters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: this paragraph is lame but it's all I can think of. )

The government building was at the center of Domino City. At the top floor of the five-story building was a huge meeting room. Three old men sat across the large table from Atem, Anzu, and Jonouchi, who accompanied them for safety since Anzu had Momoya in her arms. "Why don't we start the negotiation now?" Atem questioned indifferently. "I prefer not to wait for you so-called bodyguards."

"We can't start with out any sort of witnesses," said the first man, his small winkles shown distress.

"Don't we count as witnesses?" Jonouchi muttered rudely as he crossed his arms. Just then, the door opened, catching everyone's attentions, and three men walked in.

"You seen them before, Atem?" muttered Jonouchi.

"No, but they don't look like rookie hunters," Atem replied quietly as he eyed the hunters walking towards the old men. His crimson eyes narrowed at the tall, burly one with buzzcut-like blond hair and serious light-blue eyes. He the stared at the younger man who appeared abdrogynous because of his maroon-colored girlish haircut and finally stared at the man with untidy, spiked brown hair being held together by a pair a large goggles.

"The negotiation can now begin," the first man said. "For as long as we can remember, humans and vampires lived with hostility." Atem slightly nodded in agreement. "But of what had happened over a year, I'm a little surprise of after all this time you and that young girl actually loved each other and even have a child."

"That's right," replied Atem, smiling a little as he rested his chin on his raised palm. "To be honest, I don't fear nor hate most humans. Only my folowers have cetain negativity towards them. One major reason is the hunters who are slowly killing my kind." His eyes met the blonde man's. "Those are the only humans I hate: the hunters."

"But the hunters are necessary to protect the humans from fatal vampie attacks," said the second man.

"I informed my followers not to kill your kind when preying on them," Atem retaliated. "The hunters are no need as they were over three years ago, when my father reigned over the city; I'm nothing like him."

_His father? He never told me about his father . . . . or even his mother,_ thought Anzu.

"Then explain the increased number of attacks last winter," the third man said. Atem glanced at Anzu, then at Jonouchi uneasily. "There is nothing I can explian," he said quietly as he folded his hands together on the table. "I apologize for my reckless behavior. Anyway, you said there's a way your kind and my kind can live together. What plans do you have exactly?"

"The first method giving the vampires in the city donated blood from local and federal prisoners. The second method is making a blood substitue to reduce the number of attack. The last method is killing any vampire that fatally attack a human. Please think about these choices."

"Atem, what do you think?" Jonuchi whispered so low, he and Atem can only hear in their vampiric ears. "The choices themselves sounds crappy and I don't wanna drink fake, nasty blood."

"I know," Atem said softly. "I think these men are making fun of us. If these hunters weren't here, we would have things going our way." Atem cleared his throat and stared the old men. "I thought over these methods and unfortunately, I see we'll resume living separately in hostility," he said finally. "I don'tthink we can compromise this if we follow your plan."

Atem stood up, as well as Jonouchi and Anzu. "I guess nothing can change from this," he said quietly. "Anzu is truly my love, in case you doubt. I would never hurt her or our daughter, and I protect them better than any other hunters. I'll kill anyone who tried to harm them." He then glared at the three hunters, who glared back, and they left the room.

Soon after that, Atem glared at the corner of the hallway. "I know you're there, brat," he growled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Anzu. Just then, Mokuba came out of the corner, trying not to appeared scared. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" asked Anzu.

"I don't hafta tell you, traitor," Mokuba said rudely. "I know my brother talks about you; he said you're the worst human ever because you're with that stupid vampire."

"Why, you--" Atem growled as he took a step forward.

"Wait, Atem," Anzu cut him off. Atem stared at her. "Let me talk to him," she said as she she walked up to the haughty boy and knelt beside him. "What's the matter, Mokuba?" she said quietly. "You can tell me. Why do you hate vampires?"

"I just hate vampires," Mokuba replied flatly, crossing his arms as he looked away.

". . . Did vampires kill anyone you know?" Anzu asked quietly. Mokuba slightly nodded in response. "Was it your parents?" she asked and Mokuba glanced at her.

"It's their fault," he replied quietly. "Those stupid vampires killed my parents when I was four. Ever since, I hate them becase they took their life away."

"So, you think all vampires are bad?" she asked quietly.

"That's what my brother said," answered Mokuba, now looking at Anzu. "He wasn't himself for almost eight years after it happened. I practically believed anything he says, including the fact that all vampires are evil."

"Not all vampires are evil," Anzu said. "That's like saying Atem and Jonouchi are cruel, terrible monsters." Mokuba glanced at the two vampires and scoffed.

"Yes, they are," he muttered.

"Well, does that mean that all humans are good?" questioned Anzu. "Are humans better than vampires, even though some of them commit crimes?" Mokuba stared at her then at the floor. "I . . . . I don't know anymore," he replied quietly.

"Then remember, believe what's in your heart rather than what people tell you." She stood up and walked past Mokuba, along with Atem, who glanced at the boy, and Jonouchi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What we do now do now, Raphael?" the brown-haired man asked as he glanced at the burly blonde; the three hunters had left the government building a few hours after the vampire leader left. "Those vampires are a hell of a lot different than the ones we killed in parts of Europe. The leader seems kind, and his girlfriend and that half-breed kid don't look so bad."

"There's no such thing as good vampires, Valon," retaliated the red-head,crossing his arms. "What bothers me is why the vampire leader fathered a child with a human."

"Maybe he really have a change of hearts about us being his only food," replied Valon. "I don't know, Alister, he might have a purpose behind this."

"He _does _have a purpose for his relationship with that human girl," muttered Raphael. "If that futile stunt will garuantee him to be friends with us humans, then that idiot of a vampire is wrong. He and his half-breed spawn are nowhere near socializing with us."

"Back to my question: what do we do now?" Valon asked.

"We'll capture the vampire leader and toture him until he breaks," Raphael replied dryly. "And after he breaks--" he then took out a large gun from under his jacket "--we'll kill him, right in the heart."

"What about the girl and the half-breed?" Alister questioned.

"What about them?"

"It would break their hearts if something bad had happened to the vampire leader," Valon mocked, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "How would the girl and the kid survive in the blood-sucking demons' lair?"

"They would probably kill them if the think it's her fault he will die," smirked Alister.

"Maybe," Raphael replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry it took so long! My next chapt!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 19

"Who's my Doll? Who's my precious little Doll?" laughed Atem as he held giggling Momoya above his head. "Do you like being with Daddy?" he laughed, now cuddling the infant as he sat on the couch. "I was so glad that you slept during the negotiation last night; you didn't need to hear that. Some of the humans are ignorant because they don't know you as your mother and I do." Momoya cooed happily as she grabbed one of Atem's bangs.

"Ah! Don't pull my hair," he scolded playfully as he moved her hand away. Meanwhile, Jonouchi was sitting on the floor, reading the newspaper he had swiped from the human side. "Hey Atem, I think I found something about those hunters we saw last night," he said pointing at an article.

"What does it say?" asked Atem.

"The article says here that these hunters are the most notorious ever lived. They are said to havew killed vampires in a most horrible way like--" Jonouchi stopped talking and and his face contorted. "I can't read the rest; it's too horrible and disgusting," he said angrily. Atem sat on the floor and took the article page. His crimson eyes darted furiously at the words:

_These three hunters are the powerful internationally. They've killed half of the vampire population in Europe, but their tactics are far different. The vampires were totured by being shackled with silvered alloyed cuffs and slashed with silver daggers. Usually, these hunters ripped their off and left them in torment for days without blood. There's no explanation of why they did it and few people questioned the torture as well as their appearance in Domino City for the human/vampire equality negotiation._

Atem stopped reading and threw the newspaper away. "That's why that goddamn government want them!" he snarled. "They assumed I'm just a damned viscious monster! I should show them who's the real monster!"

"Uh, it's best not to do that, Atem," said Jonouchi. "You might be playing into their hands."

"I don't care!" yelled Atem. "I'd like to see if those hunters try to stop me!"

"Quit talking nonsense," Jonouchi said. "You don't want to do that. Those hunters are brutal; if they kill you, Anzu and your kid would be crushed."

Atem breathed heavily and deeply to calm his anger. He then glanced at Momoya in his arms, she was whimppering at his anger. "Sorry, I overreacted," he said quietly. "It's just that the newspaper had described horrific stuff happened to our kind." He sighed. " . . . . Great, I fear for Anzu's and my daugther's lives. They might harm them to get to me."

"They won't," Jonouchi said suddenly as he stood up. "They will hafta get through every one of us if they dare to hurt them."

"You're right, Jono," smiled Atem as he stood up. "I won't let them harm Anzu and Momoya. I'll kill them if they reached into our territory." He then hugged his daugther and kissed her forehead. "I see you later, Jono; I need to take my Doll upstairs."

Jonouchi left Atem alone with his daugther. Atem walked towards the stairs. "You're tired, my Doll, aren't you?" he smiled as he walked upstairs. Momoya yawned quietly in response. Atem went into the bedroom; Anzu was sleeping in the bed silently. Atem walked towards the bed and leaned down to kiss his lover on the cheek.

Anzu's eyes fluttered and opened. "Hey," she whispered as she stared at Atem. She sat up as Atem sat next to her. "Atem, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Atem, replied, cradling their sleeping daugther.

"Well, just a while ago . . . . I overheard you talking about killing the vampire hunters we saw last night," Anzu muttered, looking down at her lap. "Is that true? Would you really kill them because you see them as a threat to us and your kind?"

Atem sighed deeply as he looked at her. "Anzu," he said quietly, "I meant to say that I'll kill the hunters if they come into my territory."

"Jonouchi said they will kill you if you fight them out of anger."

"Jonouchi doesn't know what's he's saying," Atem replied.

"Then what does he know, Atem!?" exclaimed Anzu as she looked up and stared at him, teary-eyed. "Please don't do anything that will have you killed. Don't let the hunters think you're a cold-blooded monster. I care about you. Our daughter cares about you. Your friends care about you. We don't want you dead, right?"

Atem gazed at her for a moment, then he sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, Anzu," he said quietly. "Still, I don't want anything happen to you and Momoya." He handed the sleeping infant to Anzu before standing up. "I'm a vampire, a creature that feeds on blood. The hunters are a threat of our survival. Soon our daugther will become like my kind, and her life will be in danger, as well. I cannot and will not lower my guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere, in a dark, dimmed room, two men were talking quietly. One was slightly taller and slimmer than the other, who was strong-set. "So what do you want to know about the vampire leader?" questioned the first one.

"Why did he fathered a half-breed child and have a human for a lover?" asked the second man.

The first man scoffed. "How would I know? I first assumed he kidnapped the girl, but after encountering her, I realized the vampire leader acually loved her I"m not sure what his motives are."

"I can find out," said the second man, narrowing his eyes. "I prefer to do things my way. He'll be begging for his life before I can even do anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi stared at the skyscrapers far away, from the vampire side. He had been sitting on a rooftop of a building long after sunset since his and Atem's discussion earlier. _Hmmmm . . . . best to keep an eye on Atem,_ he tought, chewing on a licorice. _For a docile guy, he's violent whenever he's angry and seeing that crappy article . . . ."_

"Hey, Katsuya!"

Jonouchi turned his head. Shizuka was sitting beside him for a while. "What's wrong, Jono?" she asked. "You hadn't said anything in a while. Did you and Atem gotten into a fight again?"

Jonouchi sighed after he finished eating the licorice. "Nuh-uhn," he replied. "I just have too much on my mind. The hunters rarely bothered us and that's strange, even for us. I think they're up to something."

"Did you alert Atem about this?" asked Shizuka.

"He's already aware of it," replied the blonde vampire. "In fact, he seems more paranoid than before when his ex tried to mess with Anzu a year ago." Jonouchi sighed and closed his eyes. "I fear . . . . I fear Atem will become destructive . . . . like his dad."

Suddenly a loud gunshot rang within the vampires' territory and it immediately alarmed the two siblings. "Katsuya, what was that?!" Shizuka cried as they quickly stood up.

"Shizuka, go and alert Atem, quickly!" commanded Jonouchi. "I'll go and find out."

"But--"

"Don't argue with me!" he yelled. "Just do it and hurry!!"

"O-okay!" responded Shizuka before she flew away. Jonouchi then flew towards where he heard rhe gunshot. A few meters away, he saw a human that look familiar. But in a split second, he was suddenly shot in his left wing. Jonouchi yelled in pain as he fell to the concrete ground. Luckily, his right wing flapped frantically to break the intense impact. His deep growls couldn't repel the approaching footsteps.

"I'm surprised a monster like you fell into my trap," said a gruff voice. Jonouchi looked up and gasped.

"It's you," he gasped in pain as he stared wide-eyed at the gun pointing at him.

"You got 10 seconds to tell me where the vampire leader is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you hear it Shizuka?!" demanded Atem as he, Shizuka, and Mahad flew quickly.

"Around here!" answered Shizuka. They suddenly saw Jonouchi, injured on the ground and being cornered by a muscular blonde hunter. Atem recognized the hunter immediately and dived down at him like a hawk.

"Leader!!" Mahad called out in surprise, but it was too late. Atem rammed onto the hunter with so much force, they both stumbled to the ground. Atem quickly got up, quickly kicking the gun away that was on the ground.

"Katsuya, are you all right?!" Shizuka cried a she landed next to her brother.

"Aside from the wing damage, I'm okay," groaned Jonouchi; his damaged wing was severely bleeding from the bullet wound. Mahad, who was kneeling besides him, muttered some incantations to heal the wound.

Atem furiously glared at the hunter, who wa srubbing his chin as he stood up, and snarled menancingly. "What the fuck are you doing here, you piece of shit?!" he snarled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dang I need to start the next chapter!! Ihadn't updated in a while! Probably cuz I couldn't have privacy even though my computer was fixed over a month ago.

I"ll update ASAP!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! It's been over six months since my computer broke down. Now that I got a new one I can write again!

**Blood Love **by Boogermeister

Chapter 20

Raphael glared at the vampire leader who had suddenly attack him. His gun is nowhere to be found. Fortunately for him, He had a spare under his trench coat. "What the hell are you doing here, you piece of shit?!" Atem snarled at him. Raphael didn't say anything but pulled out his spare gun.

"I shot your friend with a regular gun," he finally talked. "This one has silver bullets. If I had shot him with this, he would have been dead by now." He then pointed it at Jonouchi, who stared in absolute fear.

"Don't you dare kill my friend!!" roared Atem as he jumped between Jonouchi and the hunter. "I'm not afraid to risk my life for him or anyone else."

Raphael barely raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, vampire?" questioned tonelessly. "Does that include that human girl and the half-breed you spawned?"

"Shut the hell up, you ugly brute!" growled Jonouchi. "You don't know anything us or them! What makes you better than our leader?!"

"I'm not a monster, that I know," replied Raphael, glaring at Jonouchi then at Atem. "Or maybe I have more advantages than you vampires." Atem narrowed his eyes and snarled. Shizuka and Mahad stifled their breaths and watched intensely.

"I'll give a warning to you, hunter," Atem growled, his fangs baring. "Harm any of my comrades or my family, I'll hunt you down."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" questioned Raphael, his gun still aiming at Atem. "You're just like your father."

"What about my father?!" snarled Atem.

"I've heard about your father, the former vampire leader. He used to terrorize Domino City years ago and killed thousands of humans. I had seen his face and his blood-crazed eyes. You're a splitting image of your father. You have the blood eyes and the same anger. Vampire, do you grieve for your father's death?"

"Why would I grieve for him?" Atem growled lowly. "I am now the vampire leader, hunter. My father is dead because of his own demise. If I was truly like my father, I would have been dead by now."

"Your rebuttal is meaningless," Raphael said quietly. "I don't think it makes any difference of how I see your kind, vampire."

"And I see your kind, too," growled Atem. "That's why I cared about Anzu and our daugther. You didn't expect a so-called monster to have feelings, did you?"

"Actually, I sort of did," answered Raphael and suddenly he aimed at Atem's right leg. "For the time of my life, you're the only vampire that stood up to me." he then shot Atem where he was aiming. Atem yelled in agonizing pain as he fell back. Shizuka shrieked in horror and Mahad and Jonouchi stared in anguish.

"A-Atem!" Jonouchi choked out.

Almost still in shock, Atem struggled to sit up, groaning in pain. He stared wide-eyed at his injured leg; it was bleeding profusely like a fountain and the broken bones was sticking through the torn tissues. Atem almost heaved, but the sight didn't fazed Raphael. How the hunter looked angered Jonouchi.

"You . . . . you fuckin' monster!" roared the blonde vampire as he dashed towards Raphael.

"Stop, Jonouchi!" Atem commanded. Jonouchi stopped in his tracks immediately, glaring at the adamant hunter. "Are you done with me, hunter, or you're just getting started?" grolwed Atem.

"I don't know, it could be either one," answered Raphael as he put away his gun. "But you're the first vampire I'm leaving alive."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but know this. Next time we meet, you and your loved ones won't be so lucky." Raphael turned and walked away. Atem glared at the depleting figure before passing out.

"Atem!" Jonouchi yelled out as he ran to his side. "Atem, wake up! Mahad, can you fix his legs?!"

"Yes, if it's not too late!" Mahad answered as he cautiously Atem by the shoulders.

"Shizuka, get a grip!" yelled Jonouchi; his sister had been crying from the event. "Shizuka, go and alert anyone you can find, quickly!" Through the the tears, Shizuka nodded in response and immediately flew off. "Damn it, Atem!" Jonouchi growled both in anger and fright. "You can't die! If-- I'll punch you if you leave us. I will never you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Atem, are you alright?" eleven-year-old Jonouchi asked as he walked towards his friend, who was hiding in a dark, dirty alley. "Atem," he muttered sadly, "he hurt you, didn't he?" Jonouchi stood in front of Atem. The other boy was smaller and parts of his hair were caked in dirt as well as his clothes. On his arms and face were freshly made cuts and bruises._

_"I wish my mother was here," Atem said quietly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why did she have to leave me, Jono? Why can't she be alive to protect me from him?"_

_Jonouchi sighed concernedly as he held out his hand. "Come on, bud," he said. "We'll get Mahad to fix your wounds." Snifling, Atem took his hand and they walked out of the alley. "Sooner or later, Atem, you'll be brave enough to stand up against him," Jonouchi said._

_"You think so, Jono?" asked Atem, smiling faintly._

_"Of course," smiled Jonouchi. "Your mom would be so proud if you're brave."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Atem gritted his teeth in pain as Mahad poured pale-colored liquid over the deep wounds in his chest and stomach. The fourteen-year-old was lying on his back in the back corner of his friend's laboratory, bleeding steadily on the floor. "Atem, please stop confronting him," said Jonouchi, who kneeling by Atem's side. "You'll end up dead if you keep on continuing like this."_

_"But . . . you're the one who says . . . I need to stand up against him," grunted Atem. "Don't you remember what you said to me a few years back?"_

_"We were little and I was cheering you up," Jonouchi retorted."If you do this again, I won't bail you out anymore!"_

_"Jonouchi, you don't mean that," Mahad said as he bandaged the wounds. "Both of you are friends and you can't throw that away because of this."_

_"But this has been goin' on long enough, Mahad," Jonouchi said angrily. "This idiot can't get it to his head that he can't beat him!" Atem quickly stood up, surprising Mahad and Jonouchi._

_"Atem!" Mahad called out. "Sit down! You'll open your wounds--"_

_"I'm not stubborn like you!" Atem growled. "I have reasons to beat him!"_

_"And those reasons is what causing you to be so stubborn as wel as being arrogant!" Jonouchi said angrily as he stood up face-to-face, glaring at his his crimsom eyes._

_"My problem is none of your concerns, Jonouchi!" Atem snarled in frustration. "You should be concerning your sister's safety! Or better yet, you should keep an eye on Mai since Marik is snaking his ways around her!"_

_Jonouchi lost it and punched Atem squarely in the jaw. Atem stumbled backward by the assault. The crimson-eyed vampire stared at Jonouchi as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Growling deeply, he slowly walked past him._

_"If you do it and die, I'll never forgive you!" Jonouchi said lowly. "You selfish jerk!" Atem didn't look back as he left the lab. When he went outside into the nighttime air, he glared at Marik and Bakura nearby, both of whom were sneering at him._

_"Look who it is," grinned Bakura as he and Marik walked towards Atem, who was in no mood for tauntings. "Is there something wrong with you, Atem?"_

_"Leave me alone," growled Atem as he turned to get away. The two vampires chuckled._

_"Why are you so mad, Atem?" mocked Bakura._

_"He's probably mad 'cause he can't beat him," laughed Marik. "He should cower away just like his mother." Atem stopped walking, growling deeply as he glared at Marik and Bakura._

_"Oh, I got his attention," sneered Marik. "I guess I shouldn't have mention his mother."_

_"But it's true," smirked Bakura. "She's a cower because we all know what she was."_

_Atem took a step towards them, clenching his fists. "Shut the fuck up," he snarled. "My mother was not a coward."_

_"Yes, she was," retorted Bakura, "because we all know she's a wh--"_

_Atem charged towards Bakura and tried to punch him, but the white-haired vampire simply dodged out of the way, laughing at Atem who collasped to his knees. Marik laughed hysterically as Atem gasped in pain, clutching his injured wounds._

_"We wouldn't care for that fucking bitch anyway," he laughed. "She's dead, for all we know. Get over it, you pathetic little worm. Let's go, Bakura." They walked past him, chuckling cruelly. Tears rolled down Atem's cheeks just as some one wlked in front of him._

_"You're right, I'm a jerk," Atem said quietly as he looked up and saw Jonouchi. The blonde vampire sighed and scratch his head before helping his friend to his feet._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem opened his eyes wearily. His vision was blurry but sensed where he was by the smell of chemicals. "Hey! You're awake!" chirped a high-piched voice. Atem blinked a few times before his vision cleared. "How are you feeling?"

"Mana?" Atem groaned weakly. "M-my . . . . . my leg . . . . what . . . . happened?"

"Oh . . . ." sighed Mana, her face downcasted. "Your leg was nearly lost but Mahad fixed it. Also . . . . you've lost a lot of blood. Hate to admit it, but we're now vunerable due to your condition."

"Where's . . . . Anzu and my daughter?" Atem asked weakly.

"They're under Mai's protection when Anzu had heard what happened to you," answered Mana. "Want me to get her?" Atem barely shook her head before the bedroom door opened and Jonouchi walked in.

"You're awake, bud?" he questioned, smiling weakly as he walked up to his friend's side.

"Don't say it," muttered Atem.

"Say what?"

"Say that it's your fault," Atem concluded. "It's no one's fault that fucking hunter." He than attempted to sit up.

"Atem you shouldn't move so soon!" Mana warned as she grabbed his shoulder. But Atem ignored her as he stared at Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi, you know I must heal as soon as possible," he said quietly, "but without blood, I can't live much longer."

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Jonouchi, feeling shocked of what he had admitted.

"With those hunters around, I can't risk it, Jonouchi," replied Atem.

"Then . . . . take my blood," pleaded Jonouchi. "Please take it, Atem." He bowed his head deeply. "As your loyal follower . . . . I beg of you to drink my blood . . . . if it would satisfy you . . . . Leader."

Atem sighed deeply. "Very well, Jonouchi," he said. "If it's the only way for me to live." Jonouchi leaned foreward and bared his neck. Atem extended his fangs and silently bit down. Jonouchi felt the sharp pain but stood still as the other vampire drank deeply. The blonde vampire felt his strength weakening by the minute.

"Atem . . . ." groaned Jonouchi after a little while. "Atem . . . . stop . . . ." But Atem gripped hard onto his shoulders as he continued to drink. Jonouchi's knees started to buckle. "Atem . . . . let go . . . ." he groaned weakly.

"Atem, stop it!" Mana yelled as she tried to pulled Atem away, but he was not himself now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally I'm done

I'll update ASAP after finish writing my yaoi fic.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello I'm back!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 21

Several yards away, Anzu ran quickly towards Mahad's laboratory, followed by Mai, who was carrying Momoya. A moment ago, she had heard what happened to Atem and desperately wanted to see him. "Anzu, wait!" Mai yelled after her, but Anzu continued and burst the doors open when she reached. The entire room was empty aside from the chemical and books. She timidly walked further inside when Mai suddenly gasped.

"He's . . . . he's in there," she said fearfully, staring at the door at the far end of the lab. Anzu jolted across the room. "No, wait!" cried Mai as she ran after her. "You can't go in there!" But Anzu had already reached the door and quickly opened it. Suddenly, she stared in shock at the sight: Atem was drinking greedily on Jonouchi blood. Mana was too busy trying to pull him away from the blonde vampire, who was on the verge of blacking out.

"A-Atem . . . ." Anzu gasped. Hearing his name, Atem let go of Jonouchi, who collasped onto the floor, and glared at her; his crimson eyes was filled with nothing but bloodlust and he growled lowly as blood drooled from his fang-bearing lips. She stared in absolute fear at him. "Atem . . . . what did you do . . . .? Jonouchi . . . . is . . . . is he--"

"Jonouchi!" Mai gasped sharply. Atem caught sight of his daugther, who was whimpering. He breathed heavily as he covered his face.

"Atem . . . ." Anzu tried to take a step forward.

"Don't get closer!" Atem growled as he then gripped at his hair. "Don't come near me!" Anzu stiffened at his reaction. Mana ran to Jonouchi's side and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive," she sighed in relief.

"Get someone here quickly," ordered Atem, who laid back down. Mana quickly rushed out of the room. "Mai, get them out of my sight. I don't want to see them now."

"But Atem--" Anzu said softly but Mai put her hand on her shoulder.

"Best to do what he says, Anzu," Mai said quietly. Anzu sighed sadly as they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mai . . . ." Anzu said finally after moments of silence; she was in the living room of Atem's warehouse, sitting still like a statue on the couch. "Mai . . . . his eyes . . . . that can't be him."

"He had gone through a truamatic experience, Anzu," Mai replied, appearing stressful.

"But . . . what about Jonouchi? What did Atem do to him?" anzu stared at Mai with hurtful eyes. "Did he fed on him or something?" Mai sighed heavily as she looked anyway. "Mai?"

"It's one of those matters that we vampires don't discuss very commonly," she said quietly. "It's one of those rare behaviors we show each other if we want to. what Atem did to Jonouchi . . . . is if Jonouchi asked him to drink his blood."

"What do you mean?" questioned Anzu.

"Us vampires rarely drink each other's blood, mostly because find it innapropriate and rude unless one is asked for it. If Jonouchi asked him to drink his blood, then, in Atem's case, would have to accept the offer." Mai stopped talking and rubbed her forehead.

"Mai, can you answer this imortant question?" Anzu asked softly and Mai nodded in response. "What was Atem's past about?"

"I can't answer that, Anzu," Mai replied immediately. "You have to ask Atem about that."

"But . . . ." Anzu sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her.

"It feels like I'm hiding something from you, doesn't it? I can't really you anything except Atem himself." The metal doors suddenly opened and Malik rushed in.

"Mai, it's Jonouchi," he panted breathlessly. "He's . . . . he's okay. He's now sleeping."

"I'm glad to hear," Mai sighed deeply in relief. "Anzu, come stay with me 'til tomorrow. You could see Atem then." Anzu sighed happily as she glanced down at Momoya, who was sleeping in her arms for a while. But her mind was on something else; how Atem had completely changed in front of her eyes, reminding her that he's a blood-drinking monster and doesn't even know much about his past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun had barely begun to rise when Anzu and her daughter arrived at Mahad's laboratory and walked inside. She reached for the door across the lab when it suddenly opened, revealing Mana. "Anzu, what are you doing here so early?" she questioned surprisingly.

"I want to see Atem," Anzu replied quietly as she walked inside; Atem was fast asleep in the bed. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Mahad re bandaged his wound before he left for Jonouchi two hours ago." answered Mana. "I'm not sure if I could let you see him now, Anzu. He had just fallen--"

"Anzu?" Atem muttered, blinking his sleepy eyes.

"Atem, you should be resting," Mana said as she looked back at him.

"How can I rest when you're talking so loud?" Atem muttered, laughing a little. "Anzu, come here." Anzu walked up to the bedside and gazed at his obviously painful face.

"Atem, are you really okay?" she asked softly, caressing the side of his face.

"Of course I am," Atem weakly smiled. "It's just a small scratch and it'll heal in a day or two. Don't worry about me."

"Stop lying, Atem," Anzu said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "You nearly died. I was devastated of what had happened to you." Atem's expression instantly turned into a sorrowful look.

"I know I'm in pain, Anzu," he said. "I hate feeling pain, but I hate more of what you saw last night. I didn't want you to see me like that, as some kind of horrible . . . ." Atem sighed heavily as he glanced at Mana. "Could you leave us for a moment, Mana?" Mana nodded in response and left, closing the door behind her. "Is Jonouchi all right?" he asked.

". . . . Yeah," answered Anzu.

"But something tells me you're for reasons besides telling me that or seeing if I'm okay," he muttered as he sat up. "Tell me, Anzu, what is it you want to ask?"

"Well . . . . a few nights ago, I was wondering who your parents were," Anzu replied quietly. "But then I realized I don't really know much about you, like your childhood and stuff."

"So you want to know about past?" Atem questioned but was not surprised at her request. "So . . . . where do you want me to start?"

"Um, I'm not sure," replied Anzu. Atem sighed softly as he stared down at his hands.

"Do you remember over three years ago when Domino City was ravaged by vicious vampires?" he asked and Anzu slightly nodded. "Thier leader . . . . was my father. He was ruthless and brutal, killing random people in the most cold-blooded fashion, even children." Anzu's eyes slightly widened at the statement, but Atem continued. "He had no feelings for anyone, he didn't care about his followers' outcomes. "He didn't even care about the fate of his only child." He stopped talking as he scratched through his hair.

"and . . . . what about your . . . . mother?" Anzu asked hesitantly. Atem glanced at her and smiled sadly. "She was the most important person in my life," he said quietly. "She was the only one who could care for me.To me, she was an angel but to everyone else, she was . . . . my father's . . . . 'property'."

"You mean . . . ."

"Yes, she was his whore." His face was crestfallen as he talked. "I was born a bastard by their affair. My mother was the only reason I'm alive; she protected me from my father, who actually wanted me dead, thinking I'm a threat to him as I was sort of his successor. But every time she protected me, she gets hurt maliciously. We even tried to escape but we failed when his followers spied on us. Then one night . . . the most horrible event happened." Atem nearly choked in his voice as his eyes became watery. "I was eleven . . . . I witnessed what happened . . . . without remorse, he . . . . he killed her . . . . ripped out her heart . . . ."

Anzu gasped in horror as she sobbed soundlessly. Atem simply had a blank stare as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I couldn't believe it" he muttered almost to himself. "Why did he kill her? Was it because of me being alive? Did my mother deserve it? If she did, then I wouldn't be alive. I wasn't sure why my father let me live until a few a years ago when I took my revenge against him."

"Your revenge?" questioned Anzu and at that response, Atem smiled oddly, as if amused by his memories. "I've tried so many times but always failed, sometimes resulted in near deaths. Then I finally had my chance. At that time, he was so drunk with alcohol that he didn't notice me approaching him. And as he turned around--" He stopped talking and balled up his fists. His smile creepily widened. "I knocked him down and I continued to pummel his face until it became disfigured. I resented that he was still breathing and trying to fight me back so I ended it quickly." His left hand then opened up, extending his clawed fingers.

"I stabbed him," he said darkly, "with my hand and ripped out his sick heart like he did to my mother. I did it; he was dead and I liked it. I actually enjoyed killing him and laughed insanely at the murder I committed." He facial expression then softened a little. "It wasn't long until Jonouchi found me and had said that my eyes had a sinister glint, assuming that I changed completely." Atem stopped smiling and sighed heavily. That's about as much as I can tell you for now, Anzu," he said tired as he gazed at Anzu.

Anzu had stood like a statue while he talked and then finally sat beside him. "I never knew you were suffering for so long," she said quietly as she wiped away her tears. Just then, Momoya woke up from her sleep, blinking at her parents. "She doesn't know what happened to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I said I'm fine! Now let me go! Jonouchi growled angrily as he tried to get up but Mahad held him down. "Look, if I feel fine then I'm fine!"

"You're still ill from the night before!" grunted Mahad, wrestling down the disgruntled vampire. "Just stay in bed until the next night!" It was the next night since Jonouchi offered Atem his blood. Now the blonde vampire had been having a slight fever due blood lost and forcibly been put on bed rest. "You'll overexert yourself if you don't stop this behavior!" warned Mahad. Jonouchi stubbornly struggled until he suffered another dizzy spell.

"Waah . . . ." he groaned as he saw flashy dots and stars. Mahad sighed in exhaustion as he left the bedroom. "He's finally asleep, I hope," he said as he walked into the living room where Shizuka and Mai had been sitting on a couch. "how is Anzu doing?"

"She's sleeping," replied Shizuka.

"Guess she had heard about Atem's past, right?"

"She wanted to know about it," Mai said. "She has to know it, anyway."

Mahad sighed as he walked towards the door. "I'll see Jonouchi later, I have to check up on Atem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was going to know sooner or later," Atem said quietly as Mahad unwrapped the already bloodied bandage on his leg. Atem grimaced at the barely healed injury; it almost looked the same when the hunter Raphael had shot him with a silver bullet. He knew injuries caused by silver bullets take much longer to heal. "It wouldn't be fair if she was left in the dark. She understood about my past."

Mahad quickly rewrapped his leg and glanced at the other vampire. "I'm not blaming you," he said. "But does she know the whole story?" Atem sighed heavily as he looked away. "This injury won't heal quickly," Mahad said, changing the subject. "If you drink human blood, the recovery will go by faster."

"With hunters like them around, that would be impossible," Atem replied with disdain. "They want me to suffer."

"Well, there is one option," Mahad said quietly. "You can . . . . drink . . . . . _her_ blood." Suddenly, he was grabbed by his shirt collar and was met with angry crimson eyes.

"Don't you dare make such a suggestion like that ever again!" Atem snarled dangerously. "I should kill you for telling to drink Anzu's blood! Understand?!" Mahad fearfully nodded in response and Atem let go of him. "You're dead if you mention that to anyone, especially her. Got that?!"

"Y-yes, Atem" Mahad replied quietly. "I'm very sorry for saying that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i should have finished this chapt sooner. i nearly forgot about it. i'll promise to update faster.


	22. Chapter 22

Yays! Do the dance! Do the dance! Everybody, look at your pants! I finally got my first drafts, now I can write my old stories again!

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 22**

"I can't believe you left that monster alive, Raphael," smiled Valon; he and the two hunters were on the rooftop of a building, eyeing the sky for vampires. "Wonder what makes you do that?"

"Just waiting for a challenge like that to happen," replied Raphael.

"What do you mean by that, Raphael?" questioned Alister, glancing at him.

"If he's foolish enough to retaliate against us," answered Raphael, "it would gives us an excuse to kill them all."

"Including the girl and the half-breed?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, I got a neat idea, Raphael," said Valon. "Instead of killing the vampires all at once, why don't we just 'bother' the leader himself?" Raphael's eyes showed a glint of amusement at what his comrade had meant.

"We'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem groaned painfully as he woke up from an uncomfortable slumber. not only he was feeling intense pain in his injured leg, he was also having strong cravings for blood fo nearly two nights. "Damn . . . ." he growled softly as he glanced around the darkened room. He knew no one was here since the laboratory was far too quiet. Obviously, after threatening Mahad for making a foolish suggestion of taking Anzu's blood, Atem had been left alone for a while.

"I can't believe he would say something like that to me," he muttered bitterly. "Such a foolish thing." Just then, he heard the metal doors opening and closing in the distant. "Are you feeling all right to walk around?" said a female voice; Atem instantly knew it was Anzu.

"Yeah, I was just a little sick," said a voice that was obviously Jonouchi. Seconds later, the door opened and they walked in. "Hey, how you doing, bud?" smiled the blonde vampire as they walked up to him.

"The same, as usual," sighed Atem. "How are you feeling? I didn't mean to drink so much."

"Eh, I've been in worse things," Jonouch shrugged, rubbing the side of his neck. "My wing's better, too."

"Have you heard anything from the human side?" Atem asked.

"The newspaper lied about what happened a few nights ago," Anzu replied quietly, handing him newspaper of yesterday's and today's date. Atem stared at the yesterday's newspaper and his eyes narrowed in displeasure.

**'Vampire Leader Attacks Hunter'**

"Must I read this?" he muttered in clenched teeth.

"Uh, no, you don't have to," Anzu said quietly, but Atem looked inside anyway and scoffed.

_"Last night, one of the three hunters who was present during the human/vampire equality negotiation was ambushed by the vampire leader and one of his followers. The hunter, goes by the name of Raphael, was attack by the two vampires and was able to escape after injuring the two vampires . . . ."_

Atem furiously tore up the newspaper and was breathing heavily. "It's always the same thing," he said, brushing the scattered pieces away. "The same thing these humans believe . . . ." He suddenly groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Atem, you haven't drink yet?" questioned Jonouchi, sounding alarmed. "Should I get Mahad?"

"No, I don't need Mahad now," Atem replied quickly, remembering the mistake Mahad had made.

"Well, you're not drinking me dry again," Jonouchi huffed as he turned to leave. "I'm getting him, anyway." He left as Anzu sat next to Atem, placing her hand onto the side of his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked concernedly. "Your leg's not healing any faster. Are you drinking enough . . . . blood to have it healed?" Atem glanced away from her.

"I need . . . . a certain kind of blood for my leg to heal, Anzu," he muttered, clenching his teeth.

"Like . . . . human blood?"

Atem didn't answer. He knew in his condition, he can't prey on humans easily. But Anzu was the only human within his reach. He can't, he just can't even though his hunger was slowly taking over reasonable thoughts. _I can't, I couldn't,_ he thought. _Why would I take her blood just fo me to live? I love her far too much to do it._ Atem glanced at Anzu and sighed softly. "I can't, Anzu," he whispered. "I wouldn't do it."

"You mean . . . . drinking my blood?" Anzu questioned quietly. "Well . . . . if there's no choice . . . . you can do it."

"No, Anzu," groaned Atem. "You shouldn't offer me your blood."

"But Jonouchi did it."

"That's different!" Atem retaliated. "You'll die if I drink too much! I won't do it, Anzu!"

"I want you to do it, Atem," Anzu pleaded. "I cared about you and I want you alive. Please, just do it. I love you enough to offer my blood to you."

"But . . . . I . . . ." Atem breathed heavily and his fangs began to lengthen. "No . . . . I'm sorry . . . ." He suddenly grabbed grabbed Anzu by the shoulders and leaned closer to her neck, breathing in the sweet scent. He can't hold it in much longer. He finally sank his sharp fangs into the soft, delicate skin.

Anzu gasped sharply at the sharp pain, as Atem drank greedily on her sweet blood. She noticed how fast she was weakening and her vision started to blur. "Atem! Stop!" she cried as she tried to push him off in vain. "No! Stop, Atem!" Atem won't listen as he continueed draining her.

"Atem . . . . please . . . ." whimpered Anzu as her body began to feel limp. "Stop . . . . please . . . ."

"Atem! Stop!" Jonouchi and Mahad rushed in, immediately prying Atem's head from Anzu. "Atem, let go of her!" Jonouchi cried as he forcibly moved Atem's arms away. Atem glared at him and snarled as he tried to slash at him but Jonouchi pinned him down. "Atem, snap out of it!" he cried. "You realized what you've done?!"

Blood drooled from Atem's mouth as he tried to fight off against him. "Atem, listen to me!" snarled Jonouchi as he glared at his bloodlust-filled eyes. "Look at what you've done to Anzu! You drank her blood!" Atem suddenly came back to his senses and blinked in confusion.

"Jonouchi?" he questioned.

"What have you done to Anzu?!" he growled lowly. Atem turned his head and and saw in horror at Anzu's limp body in Mahad's arms.

"No . . . . Anzu . . . ." he gasped, he realized there's blood on his lips and quickly wiped it away.

"Atem, she's still alive," Mahad quickly replied. "She hasn't lost a lot of blood. She'll be okay."

"Why, Atem?" Jonouchi asked quietly. "Why did you do it?" Don't you love her?" Atem simply shut his eyes in shame, making the other vampire growled angrily. "She gave you a kid, and this is what you do to her?!"

"I didn't want to do it," muttered Atem. "She asked me to drink, but I didn't want to." Mahad gasped softly and glanced away shamfully.

Jonouchi sighed both in anger and sadness as he let go of Atem. "I can't believe it . . . ." he muttered as he clanched his fists. "I just can't . . . ."

"Jonouchi, we must go quickly," said Mahad. "We have to help Anzu now." Jonouchi shot a glance at Atem before leaving the room, as Mahad turned to leave.

"Are you happy now, Mahad?" Atem muttered bitterly. "Are you happy that I took your advice?" Mahad shivered in fear and shame but continued to walk out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anzu. Hey, Anzu," Shizuka said softly, kneeling beside Anzu, who was lying in the couch and was slightly paled with sickness. Her neck was bandaged, but the scent of her blood was wafting around the room, making the other vampires feel uncomfortable. Jonouchi glanced over her and exhaled heavily.

"She's still out of it," he muttered, biting his bottom lip. "Damn . . . . why would she offer Atem her blood . . . . how fucking stupid . . . ."

"Katsuya," Shizuka sobbed quietly as she looked up, "is Anzu gonna be okay? She looks terribly ill."

"Of course she gonna be okay," he replied quietly. "Still, I believe this situation had damaged both her and Atem."

"Do you think . . . . the hunters wanted this to happen?" Shizuka asked. Jonouchi narrowed his eyes at that question. If that hunter injured Atem intentionally for him to drink Anzu's blood, then the other hunters would have a reason to retaliate since Anzu was the reason that there were less vampire attacks. If Anzu was to be attacked within the vampires' territory, then the othe humans in Domino City are doomed.

"That damn bastard," growled Jonouchi. "I shoulda tore his head off."

"These past few nights have been so horrible," Shizuka said quietly. "I wish those hunters were gone."

"Me too," said Jonouchi. Just then, Anzu moaned weakly as she barely opened her eyes. "Anzu!" gasped Shizuka.

"Anzu! You okay?" Jonouchi questioned as he placed his hand on her forehead, it was very hot and sweaty.

"Atem . . . ." Anzu groaned. "Is he okay . . . . .?"

"Nevermind him," he replied quickly. "You're very lucky you're alive. A couple more minutes . . . . forget it now. Shizuka, get Mahad." Shizuka quickly left, while Jonouchi slowly paced back and forth. "Anzu."

". . . . yeah, Jonouchi?" groaned Anzu, feeling something is wrong.

"What you did . . . . was bold . . . . but downright stupid," he said quietly. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you would do that could hurt everyone deeply, especially Atem."

"But, I was only trying to help . . . . like you did," Anzu said weakly.

"That's different; I'm a vampire," he replied as he stared at her. "I can recover quickly. It's just that I was already injured and weak when I offered my blood, but I recovered just the same. With you . . . . humans like you couldn't live without some medical attention if we drink your blood. It's a good thing haven't lost a lotta blood; Mahad thinks you only lost about nearly two pints." Anzu weakly smiled as she closed her eyes.

"She doesn't know how lucky she really is," muttered Jonouchi. "We should've warned her earlier about Atem's feeding behaviors."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba glanced out of his bedroom window and sighed out of boredom. The glistening lights of Domino City doesn't seem to take his mind off of today's newspaper scattered on his bed; he couldn't believe those three hunters are staying for a few months, which could ruin his brother's reputation. There was a knock at the slightly opened door before the brunet's head stuck out.

"Something's troubling you, Mokuba?" questioned Seto as he walked inside. Mokuba glanced at his older brother concernedly.

"These hunters . . . . I think they want to ruin your reputation," he replied quietly. "What if they ruin your chances against the vampire leader?"

"There's nothing I can do for now," sighed Seto. "But remember the promise I gave to you and to our parents. I will end his life for the sake of our family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem slowly unwrapped the bandage with slight hesitation. Shamefully, he still had the sweet coppery taste of Anzu's blood. As the early morning sun starting to peek through the windows, he stared at his injured leg; the bones and most of the tissues had already healed. "Just for this?" he muttered somberly. "I risked Anzu's life just for me to live?" He then rewrapped the leg and laid down, falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn, I didn't realize how long that chapter would be.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!

P.S.- I'll also update my yaoi fic 'Howling for Mate' ASAP!!


	23. Chapter 23

Blood Love by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 23**

"Mahad, is Anzu all right?" Atem asked quietly as he glanced at the early evening sky in the windows. Mahad nearly flinched at the tone of his voice, it was a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"She's okay," he answered. "Her life wasn't in any danger. She'll recover in a day or so." Atem's face barely showed a hint of relief at the answers, which made Mahad's inside cringe in deep shame. "It's my fault, Atem," he muttered sadly. "I shouldn't have suggested such a terrible thing. I didn't mean--"

"I'm not really mad at you, Mahad," said Atem, quietly flexing his wings. "I wouldn't have gotten into this mess if I wasn't so careless. Now I can't forgive myself for taking Anzu's blood. What can I do after my leg is healed?"

"I can't think of anything as of now," replied Mahad. "Those foreign hunters are still there, making it harder for the rest of us to get blood."

"You think I should have given in to the human goverment's demands?" Atem smiled sadly.

"We would lose our prides if you had done that," Mahad chuckled softly. "But then again, you did have a family with a human girl. Not that I'm blaming you." Atem chuckled quietly in response.

"Maybe I should go to the last resort if I need to heal," he said quietly. "Do you know what I meant, Mahad?"

"I think I could find some, Atem," replied Mahad. "I just hope you hadn't decimated the population from when you were young."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the vanity mirror, Anzu stared at the bitemark on her neck. It still looked fresh from last night. She also still felt light-headed from the minor blood loss. "Wonder when the bite mark will go away?" she muttered.

"Anzu?" Annzu turned around and saw Shizuka standing in the bedroom doorway. "Are you feeling all right?" asked Shizuka.

"Yeah, I'm still feeling a little sleepy," Anzu replied quietly. "How's Atem doing?"

"He's fine right now. Mahad and Jonouchi are running errands for him.

"I see . . . ." sighed Anzu as she sat on the bed. "Does he feel guilty about drinking my blood?"

"I don't know about that," replied Shizuka. Suddenly she turned her head and saw Jonouchi, who had just came back. "Jono, how did it go?"

"It wasn't hard, but it took longer than I thought it would," Jonouchi sighed as he walked into the bedroom.

"What sort of errands did you guys do?" asked Anzu.

"Well . . . . we had to hunt down rats," he answered.

"Rats?"

"We don't normally drink rat blood since it tastes bitter and watery," Jonouchi replied, "but for Atem's case, we needed another alternative way to get him blood."

"Can I see Atem now?" asked Anzu, standing up. Jonouchi simply stared at her and said nothing. "Well, can I?"

"He told me to take you somewhere he wants you to see," Jonouchi said. "Cover the mark and come with me, please."

"But--"

"You can't see him until I take you there," he said seriously as he turned to leave. "I'll tell you why Atem don't want to see himself like his father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Domino Cementary was very gloomy and generally haunting. Thousands of tombstones are lined against one another in the dark hills. Anzu followed Jonouchi among the oldest tombstones towards a nearby forest. "What's there to see, Jonouchi?" questioned Anzu, feeling obviously uncomfortable at the surrounding. Jonouchi stopped at a small, unmarked tombstone at a nearby tree.

"It's been a while since I've been here," he said sadly. He turned to Anzu and smiled grimly. "This is where Atem's mom was buried." Anzu gasped in surprised and horror. "It was about seven years ago when she was killed. Me, Mahad, and Rishid buried her here."

"Atem visits her grave?" asked Anzu.

"Once in a while," Jonouchi replied quietly. "But there's that one time that haunts me, when he killed his father. It wasn't him when I saw him. He looked . . . . I can't explain it but it scared the fuck outta me. He then came here and pretty much gloated like a little kid or something."

". . . . . What happened to his father's body?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Atem burned the warehouse where his body was," Jonouchi replied quietly. That's how he became the leader to us. But he didn't trust us for any reason and he was nearly bloodthirsty. As usual, I had to find ways to calm him down, even giving him my own blood once in a while. He one time nearly drained me and I almost died. That's why whenever he preys, me and Mahad hafta accompany him.

"With you, Anzu, he's the guy I remembered when we were kids. He's afraid of showing his true side to you, fearing you would ran away." He then stared at Anzu, who had been quiet for a while. "Would you leave now?" he asked.

"What?" questioned Anzu.

"Would you leave after what he had done to you?" Jonouchi asked in a serious tone. "Even if you did have a child with him, if you want to leave, you could leave her with us and you could restart your life without looking back. You can go back living with humans, Atem would understand."

Anzu looked away, as tears was rolling down her cheeks. "Why would you ask me that?" she sobbed quietly. "I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave any of you guys. It' just a small mark, it'll go away . . . ."

"It's okay, Anzu," Jonouchi said softly as he hugged her gently. "We don't want you to leave, really."

"Where would I go anyway if I would leave? Who would accept a person like me?"

"Someone who got his leg blasted just to protect you," smiled Jonouchi as they started to walk away. "Atem must be worried about you a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several yards away, in another hill, Mokuba was snapping pictures silently at Anzu and Jonouchi. He wasn't noticed by the two due to the huge tombstones and the strong scent of death and graveyard soil. With the flashless camera, he zoomed in on Anzu, who visibly had a bandage around her neck. "Not all vampires are bad, huh?" he muttered. "There's another reason why the vampire leader must be killed. He's a cruel, terrible monster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think you walk so soon," cautioned Mahad, as Atem leaned against him, supported by his left leg. "Even though your leg's mostly healed, I think you should still take it easy."

"But my leg is okay now, I can walk," assured Atem.

"Oh, then why are you hanging onto me?" questioned Mahad. "Your right leg hasn't even touch the floor. Just relax and drink the blood."

"I hate the taste," muttered Atem as he sat on the bed and drank a cup of bitter rat blood. "It tastes even worse than it did when I was a kid."

"You shouldn't complain about it, it's the best for now," sighed Mahad just as the metal doors in the distant opened and then closed. Seconds later, the bedroom door opened and Anzu and Jonouchi walked in. Atem glanced away from Anzu, who was walking towards him.

"How are you feeling, Atem?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Nevermind me," he muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Atem," Anzu replied as she took his hand and clenched it. "I'm feeling all right now. But you're the one who seemed to be taking it hard the most."

"I didn't want to take your blood, Anzu," Atem said bitterly. "If Jonouchi and Mahad hadn't stopped me, you would have died in my arms. I would never forgive myself for that."

"Jonouchi, maybe we should leave," said Mahad. Jonouchi nodded in agreement and they left the room, closing the door.

"Anzu, when I first encountered you, remember that I said I love you too much to take your blood?" Atem said quietly. "You're the only one that seemed to keep me 'sane', almost to near human when you had Momoya. And every time I see her, it keeps from going back . . . . back to the terrible monster I was long ago."

"You're not a monster, Atem," said Anzu, sitting next to him.

"Yes, I am," Atem muttered as he shook his head. "Don't you remember last winter and I was not myself when you're not with me. I was on a blood rampage before you came back and revealed you're having my child."

"It's not your fault, Atem," Anzu said softly. Atem wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips. Anzu returned the kiss as they fell back onto the bed. "Don't believe it's your fault, Atem," she whispered.

"All right, Anzu, I won't," Atem muttered as he kissed her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi glanced curiously at glass cylinders filled with brightly colored chemicals. The one near him looked like fruit juice and his hand twitched towards it. "Don't," Mahad said sternly, even though his back was turned the entire time. "You'll have a major ulcer if you drink that." Jonouchi groaned as he crossed his arms. Mahad had been staring at the bedroom door for a while with a concerned face. "She still wants to stay with him, huh?"

"Yeah," answered Jonouchi. "What on your mind this time?"

"The mark on her neck won't go away for another few weeks," said Mahad, glacing back at him. "The other humans will know what had happened to her, and that will create more problems for either kind."

"What can we do about it?" questioned Jonouchi. "It would be too obvious to put a band-aid on her neck. And that ex-hunter guy might have a conflict with Atem."

"My thoughts exactly." Both of them fell silent for a moment before hearing faint noises in the bedroom. "What's going on?"

Jonouchi grinned mischievously as he began to walk away. "That is so horrible yet awesome," he laughed. Mahad's face wrenched in disgust.

"They couldn't have!" he exclaimed. "Not on my bed!" Jonouchi laughed loudly and left the lab. Mahad groaned sadly as he left, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: I'll update this fic and 'Howling for Mates' as soon as I get back from my vacation. On the other hand, I'll continue writing my other fics since they're already on my flash drive.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


End file.
